Promises To Be Kept
by Ace12
Summary: She had promised to consider the concert and to never forget him. But when reality hits will it be as easy as Mitchie thought to keep her promises and to keep her skeletons in the cupboard. Smitchie! Rated T just in case.
1. Canoe Time

**Hey people who are reading this. Well this is my first fanfic so hopefully you like it. If you like or hate something about it please let me know...and um yeah that's about it. I would be more happy in this bit but it's late and I really can't be stuffed.  
So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own and part of Camp Rock. I'm sixteen...if I knew the Shane, who's played by Joe, do you really think I'd be sitting here writing this?**

* * *

  


'Okay...so what's your favourite colour?' Shane asked as he pushed his oar through the water.

We had been attempting to row for about ten minutes now and it seemed like we were getting better at it. Sure it was dark and the only light we had to see where we were going was the moonlight and the torch we had grabbed before heading out; but we hadn't tipped the canoe yet so that must mean something.

'I already told you pop star that you won't catch me out,' I reminded him as held my oar in place with my foot, 'but if you insist then it's blue.'

'Fine; do you like my hair when it's parted to the left or right?' he asked with a straight face. I couldn't help but laugh at the randomness of his question.

'I don't know Shane...I guess to the left' I finally said after calming down.

'Ah-ha!' Shane exclaimed as he pointed a finger at me which resulted in him dropping his oar, the one we needed to get back to shore with, into the lake. I looked at the quickly disappearing oar with wide eyes as Shane continued pointing his stupid finger at me. 'That was a trick question! I never asked the "other" Mitchie which way my hair looked better. So you lied! Though now that you mention it I do agree...' he trailed off and I looked at him to find that he was fixing his hair.

'Shane Adam Grey! You dolt! You just dropped your oar into the water. We only have my one now. How do you plan on getting back to shore with only one?' I asked with narrow eyes though I knew he wouldn't see it due to the minimal amount of light we had.

'I'll just call Nate and he'll paddle out with the first person he grabs with a spare plastic-push-thing and then everything will be fine.'

'Why can't he just grab Jason? Wouldn't that be easier?'

'Yeah cause the smart thing to do would be to bring bird-loving-short-attention-span guy with you...into the lake...to rescue two other people...at night'

'Oh...right. Forgot that it was Jason we're talking about,' I said with a smile, 'I'll call Caitlyn and tell her to grab Nate.'

'No, not yet!' Shane said quickly as I reached for my phone in my pocket. 'This was our last day here...we'll call them later. You know how bad it was not talking to you Mitch?'

_And here I thought we would be having a nice fun night. You know one that doesn't involve remembering how horrible the last week and a bit were._

'You know how bad it was seeing you talk to everyone _but_ me?' I countered then turned to try and figure out how far from the dock we were.

'I really am sorry about all that. I should've listened to you...I should've known there would be an actual reason. I should've known you wouldn't -'

'Shane I'm glad we're...whatever it is we are...but can we maybe not talk about that right now?' I asked softly looking down at my hands.

'Sorry,' I heard him say in a whisper, 'but I have a surprise for you.' My head snapped up and I looked at him curiously.

_Since when did we agree on surprises?! Shit was I meant to get him something?_

'The reason why I was a little late getting to the dock was because my manager, David, showed up to watch the Final Jam and he pulled me and the guys aside and started running things by us. He has a tour planned for us and he wants us to do our own stuff. I actually starts really soon' Shane said and though I could see the wide grin on his face I could hear the excitement practically bursting through his voice.

'That's really cool Shane,' I said though I realised this meant it would be even harder to catch up with my best friend, 'make sure you send me lots of emails and try not to get attacked by any fan girls.'

'Mitch I'm not gonna have to send you emails because you are gonna be right there with us. Sounds pretty cool huh? David heard you sing and loved your song. I have a feeling he may wanna sign you' I heard Shane continue to babble on about the future and what not but I wasn't listening.

_He wants me on tour? But that means I won't get to see my family or Sierra until I come back. Wait when does the tour finished? What if Shane and I have another fight? You can't really ignore someone when you have to sing and live on a bus with said person. Oh my gosh I might be signed by someone! That means I won't have to be the invisible Mitchie anymore! Shit I'm not going to be invisible! That means people will know me and...oh no. _

_Reporters like to dig up stuff...stuff that normally has a really good reason for being under ground for a reason. I can't have people snooping...shit!_

'So what do you think Mitchie? David's already ran it past your mum and dad. Your dad wasn't so sure at first but they've both agreed. All we need now is you to say yes' Shane said as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

'Hey Cait it's me,' I said once Caitlyn finally picked up, 'um...can you find Nate Watson. I don't care Caitlyn...this is really more important. I need you to grab him and bring him out to the lake. Shane dropped his oar into the water and we need some rescuers. Of course you'll need a torch! No; whatever you do try not to bring Jason. Exactly. Okay good...please hurry' I whispered the last part and I ended the call and held the phone tightly in my lap.

'What's going on? I thought we weren't calling in the help for a little while longer?' Shane asked confused and I refused to look at him.

'Just trying to end an awkward moment before it starts' I said simply though I could still feel his eyes on me. 'I'm not coming with you on tour' I explained quietly but I knew he heard me.

'Why not? C'mon Mitch; it'll be amazing!'

'I know it will be amazing Shane, as if it wouldn't be. I just can't become known outside my little town you know? Wait...of course you wouldn't know' I muttered to myself. I quickly looked behind us to find to people with a torch boarding one of the canoes.

'I don't see what the big thing here is. Please come; I don't want to go without you' he begged and I could've sworn I felt a bit of my heart break.

'You've been on the road touring with your friends since you started here at Camp Rock. You're life is basically what everyone fantasises about. I have to go back home tomorrow and face reality. I don't want to but I have to. I have to go back to school and I have to return to Barney's and keep flipping burgers until I have the money I want.

'I can't leave Sierra behind as she was my only friend before this dream came true and I don't know if I'm ready to leave my family yet. Don't you see Shane? Your life is shown through the TV and how you portray yourself when you're out and about. My life is back home where I go to school and work my butt off whilst invisible' I said as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I gave another glance behind and thanked my lucky stars that Nate and Caitlyn actually knew how to row. A couple more minutes and they'll be here.

'You can be homeschooled with Nate and me and it's not like you'll never see Sierra or your family again. It's one tour -'

'Yeah; one tour that'll have people know or try to find out who I am. One tour that'll make a bunch of things change from what they are.'

'I know you don't want to go back to being a nobody; you wouldn't have lied to Tess if you were fine with it,' of course he would have found a way to chuck that in, 'just one tour is all I'm asking.'

I could not hear the other canoe pushing through the water and took a deep breath as I felt a few tears escape from my eyes.

_Why do guys always have to be so...guy-ish! Can't he just drop the subject? Why did the conversation have to become so serious? I'd rather him continue questioning me with hair questions._

'If you can just tell me straight out you don't want to go I'll stop asking. But all you've done so far is give reasons why you shouldn't but you haven't once said no' Shane said whilst I pushed my phone back into my pocket.

'Fine!' I cried in exasperation. 'I, Michelle Galena Torres, do not want to come on tour with Connect 3' I hissed as Caitlyn and Nate's canoe pulled up alongside ours. 'And now I'm going to get Nate to move into this one so I can...think.'

No one moved and I sighed in frustration. I grabbed the spare oar out of the other canoe and placed it on the bottom of ours then turned to face a confused Nate.

'Nate do you want to get into this one first or should I climb into yours?' I asked trying to figure out a way to get us both safely into each other's canoe without capsizing.

'Um...I'll climb first. Caity make sure you keep the canoe balanced' Nate said standing up as Shane and I grabbed the edges of both small boats to make sure they didn't move.

The three of us sat in silence whilst watching Nate move from one canoe to the other. He sat in the middle waiting for me to stand up and join Caitlyn. I braved a look at Shane and saw that he was still staring at me and even through the dim lighting I could see how hurt he was by what I said.

I abruptly stood up, causing the boat to move and waited for it to stop before quickly stepping into Caitlyn's and sat down. I avoided the looks from my friends when Nate said goodbye then he and Shane began to row back to the dock. I moved to pick up an oar but Caitlyn bet me to it.

'Oh no...if you think you're getting this without an explanation then you must be delusional' she said harshly before picking up the torch and shining it on my face. 'Damn Mitch! This is the second time I've seen you like this because of Shane.'

'Caitlyn; can I please tell you another time? I really just want to get back on solid ground and sleep' I said brushing the falling tears off of my face.

'Fine,' Caitlyn said handing over my oar, 'but don't think that just because you're crying means you get out of your muscle work' she joked as we began to paddle ourselves back to the dock.

We rowed in silence though I could've sworn I saw Caitlyn smile at something behind me but I ignored it until we reached the shallow water and I felt someone start to pull the small canoe.

I swallowed my scream and turned around to find Nate up to his knees in water pulling us back in whilst Shane held the light for him on shore. I shook my head at Nate's actions and smiled at Caitlyn's laughter. When we were safely on the sand I was startled to find a hand in front of my face and realised that it was Shane's. I bit my lower lip as I placed my hand into his and he helped me up and when I was about to place my hand in my pocket I surprised to find Shane still attached to me.

'Hey we should all probably go back to the cabins before Dee or Brown find us out here' I said hoping to be able to leave.

'Yeah you're right...I'd rather not get punished by them. Hey wouldn't the make a really cute couple? Dee and Brown...Brown and Dee...their kids will have red hair but have Brown's mellow-ness. Is mellow-ness even a word?' Caitlyn mused as she hooked arms with Nate and they started off for the cabins. I moved to follow but found that I was still attached to Shane. With a groan of frustration I turned to face him and placed a hand on my hip.

'Whatever it is you're about to say please don't...I've had enough drama this Summer I could probably direct a movie on it' I said quietly.

'I was just gonna tell you I'm walking you to your cabin because if I get busted for being out after hours I'm bringing you down too' Shane said simply as we pulled me along in the direction of the Cook's Cabin.

Once again it was a silent journey though where the silence with Caitlyn was comfortable this one was anything but. I didn't know about Shane but I didn't want to say anything that might put our friendship in even more danger. Though luckily I didn't have long to fret about that as we soon turned up at the steps to the cabin I was sharing with my Mum.

'G'night Shane' I said before turning and attempting to walk up the steps but was pulled back again.

_Okay it's official; this guy does not know when to let go!_

Whereas before Shane had pulled me back from going away this time he pulled me into one of the best hugs I've ever had. I couldn't help but like the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around me and his head resting against mine.

'I know you're gonna pull a Houdini in the morning and I won't find you anywhere until you've left so I just want my goodbye now' Shane said into my hair and I could feel the tears starting to form again.

_The whole point of me disappearing tomorrow before he got a chance to say goodbye is for this very reason! Stupid boy...._

'Just make me a promise okay Mitch? No; make that two promises' he said breaking into my thoughts again like he has so many time before this.

'What's that?' I mumbled into his shoulder.

'Promise me that you'll keep thinking about this tour. Caitlyn's coming because David loved her work too and it won't be the same without you there. We won't be leaving until Friday next week so if you change your mind just call and we'll come pick you up.'

'What's the second promise?' I asked and I heard him chuckle as he pulled away from me so he was at an arm's length. He didn't answer and instead just kept looking at my face, almost as if he was waiting for the tears I was trying so hard to hold back to fall.

'I want you to promise not to forget me. I don't care how far I am from you. Hell I could be in Australia; but I'll keep in contact. But please...don't forget any of this' he pleaded and I felt another part of my heart crumble to pieces.

_Sentimental promise that I'll probably always remember? Check. Adorable guy saying said promise? Check. Tears? Duh!_

'How could I possibly forget the jerky pop star who stole a blue cupcake from the kitchen?' I asked with a small laugh.

'Wait...that was you?! So not only is Michelle Galena, it is Galena right?' he asked to which I nodded, 'Torres the girl with the voice but she's also the uppity girl under flour?'

'Yup that would be me,' I said with a sad smile as I felt a tear roll down my cheek, 'anyway I'm better go. Cya Shane.'

I quickly walked up the stairs and opened the screen door but before entering I looked back and saw Shane still standing there. I felt a few more tears join the trip down my face and hoped to God that the light didn't show them. With a wave I turned closed the door behind me and sat on my bed.

I knew my Mum wasn't asleep yet as she wasn't snoring but I didn't mind. I brought my legs up to my chest and wept quietly and within a few seconds Mum was out of her bed and on mine, rubbing my shoulder softly and singing me one of my favourite Spanish lullabies.

_Yup it's official; I have either made one of the biggest mistakes of my life or I've done something right for once. And where does all this even leave Shane and me? I so needa get a clue sooner rather than later._


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Hey guys thanks for all the alerts, favourites and thank you to ersy, KevinJonasIsLovex3 and wiswinagirl for your reviews! I checked out my emails this morning when I woke up to find like twenty emails all from fanfic. It was so cool and I couldn't stop smiling and then my Dad asked why I was smiling and I told him why and he just shook his head and walked away while my brother laughed at me. **

**Anyway I'm going away in two days for a "Needa Escape People Before I Have A Meltdown" so hopefully I will be able to update again before I go. I think I have the literacybug. I haven't been able to stop writing since I started this!**

**So yeah...you guys probably don't want to read this or have even skipped over it but I'd rather write the disclaimer than have men in black suits turn up at my door and sue me for using Camp Rock. Imagine how freaky that would be but? I don't know if I'd scream, run down the street screaming or faint...I'll have to think about it. OH! Also please review with critic or random comments. Don't mind which one.  
**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Camp Rock or anything associated with it. I'm just a fan that thinks there has to more to Mitchie than she's letting on. I mean nobody is a nobody unless there's a reason...if that makes sense? Yeah I kinda had a KitKat and they make me happy :D  
**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a stiff face and Mum's arms still wrapped tightly around me. I smiled at how caring she was before carefully slipping out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to see a really ugly sight.

_Ladies and Gentlemen this is why they say you should never sleep with you make up on and to always wear waterproof mascara._

The black lines running down my face almost looked comical, almost being the main word. See the dry tear tracks only made me remember why there were tears in the first place and I remembered that today would be my last day at Camp Rock. With a sigh I turned on the tap and began washing my face.

Thirty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom with newly applied makeup and a big smile on my face. I figured I was going to get through today with as little tears as I possibly could and hopefully not have to run into a certain boy band. I found a note on my pillow telling me that Mum had headed off to the kitchen early for breakfast and that if I needed anything at all I should come over. There was also a sentence on how I shouldn't bottle too many things up and to not get too sad today, but I chose to ignore that part.

_Just because she knows what happened last time _does not_ mean she can continue to remind me in hope it doesn't happen again. I mean I honestly think I'm better now...okay maybe "better" isn't the appropriate word. But I'll be fine..._

It didn't take me long to pull on a pair of my favourite black jeans, an off the shoulder baggy top and my boots. I looked in the mirror and realised it looked a bit chucked together and my stomach looked bigger but it was the last day so I really couldn't care less.

After finally finding Caitlyn and Lola we started making the rounds and saying goodbye to everyone. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean I knew the majority of the people at camp, but none of them had really made an impact on me.

I saw Tess talking to Peggy and Ella at one of the nearby tables and after a small debate of whether or not to talk to them I cautiously walked over and was surprised to find a crying Ella turn, see me, then come sprinting over and latching herself tightly to me.

_Damn...who knew this little girl had so much strength?!_

'Mitchie I'm going to miss you so, so much! Promise you'll keep in contact with me okay? I'll give you my number and email and home address and I'll even keep an eye out for smoke signals! Wait...how do you read smoke signals,' she mulled over before finally letting me go so I could breathe, 'oh well I'll figure it out. I mean how hard can it be to read smoke? Unless it disappears before I have a chance to grab a pen and paper. This could be harder than I thought.'

'I'll miss you too Ella,' I said with a genuine smile, 'and I'll try to email you whenever I'm free 'kay?' I said to which I got another bear hug before Peggy came over to rescue me.

_Wait do I call her Peggy or Margaret now? Peggy...definitely Peggy. Unless she calls me Michelle, then I'll call her Margaret._

'Hey Mitch; how you coping over here?' she said with a smile.

'Well I think I may have a couple broken ribs but nothing the doctors can't fix' I joked to which they laughed though for some reason I don't think Ella fully understood why she was laughing.

We talked for a couple more minutes before swapping details and going separate ways. I was getting sad but was nowhere near crying yet. At least I wasn't about to cry until I joined my small group of friends to find Lola crying into a sad Barron's shoulder. I looked over to Caitlyn for answers to find her eyes covered in unshed tears.

'Aw Caity c'mere' I said pulling her into a hug. I wasn't used to seeing such a strong and confident girl close to tears. But then again I only had Sierra before this summer and she was like a rock. Any types of comments or insults sent her way would just bounce right off her as if they didn't mean anything.

'This year will be so different. I mean I'm going on freaking tour with a world renowned band! I'm missing out on the first four weeks of school so I can do something I always dreamed of. I'm so happy that I can do this, but I have to leave Lola and the guys at school so that makes me so sad, which then makes me so damn confused' Caitlyn said before pulling away. 'You sure you don't want to come too Mitch? It'll be weird with me being the only girl out on the road with a bunch of dudes.'

'I'm still thinking about it' I lied easily before quickly walking over to Sander and saying goodbye.

I stood up on my tip toes after giving hugs to my friends and gave another look around the dining hall to make sure I hadn't forgotten to say goodbye to anyone when I saw three dark haired boys enter. I quickly ducked behind Sanders and Baron and smiled innocently at my friends.

'I have...back problems – yeah that's it –and if I stand up straight for too long my back...becomes stiff and painful?' I lied hoping they believed it.

_Yeah I know; you'd think since I've been lying all summer I'd be better at it. But I'm a Torres. We aren't that good at the whole "untruthful" thing._

'Ah-ha; well you may wanna wish that you're back pain makes ya smaller cause they're coming this way' laughed Sander and I gave him a look.

'You know what; I just realised my mum needs help...in the kitchen...with....kitchen things' I said before dashing out of the hall and into the kitchen. I found mum by the sink washing all the food off of her hands and I walked over and gave her a hug.

'Hey mother I love so, so much. What can I do to help out here?' I asked looking around the kitchen to find boxes everywhere.

'Nothing at all honey; everything's done. Since everyone should have left before lunch everything's packed. You know those lovely boys of yours?' she said and I nodded thinking she was talking about Barron and Sanders, 'well they came in early this morning and helped with breakfast and then packed everything away for me. They made me sit down and gave me a cup of lemonade and a cooking magazine! I've also found this chicken parmesan meal you'll love' Mum said happily and I laughed.

'Wow; I didn't know Barry and Sandy had arm muscles' I said as I moved around the kitchen to the back door so I had view of the whole room.

"'Barry and Sandy"? No, no sweetie there was three of them. Um...Ni, no, it was definitely Nate and one was talking about birds non-stop and then...oh what's his name? The one that came up to us last night with David, I think that's his name at least, and asked about the tour? Shane! That's it; Shane' Mum said finally and I felt my jaw drop.

'Sh – Shane did this?' I asked gesturing around the room.

'I know I was shocked at first too; I even asked him what made him change from the spoiled boy I met at the beginning of summer. All he said was he met "someone." If you ask me that "someone" must be a very special person,' Mum said with a wink that made me blush, 'he also gave me this letter. He said to give it to "someone." Good boy he is.'

I could feel the heat grow in my face as mum handed me a folded bit of paper. I mumbled thanks as I heard one of the doors open.

'I just remembered I forgot to pack something! Thanks a bunch Mum; I'll catch you later' I said quickly before running out the back door.

_Okay I'll admit maybe trying to avoid a guy who knows the camp better than me isn't the smartest idea I've ever had and yes I am acting paranoid but do you really blame me?_

I ended up hiding out behind one of the music classrooms and I wasn't as bored as I thought I would be. Granted I did grab a guitar from inside and started messing around with some notes but still; I had to do something to keep my mind occupied.

* * *

I had my head resting against the wooden wall when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed it out and read Mum's text telling me that we'll be leaving in ten. I looked down at the message in shock before jumping up, running the guitar inside and then sprinted my way back to my cabin.

_Oh shit, oh shit! I didn't know we were leaving so soon! Please let Caitlyn still be here. Please, please, please let her be here._

I entered our cabin slightly out of breath to find Caitlyn lying on her bead. I breathed a sigh of relief before collapsing on my own. I looked up at the wood ceiling and wondered what would happen if termites invaded this place.

'You're still thinking about it right?' Caitlyn asked suddenly.

'Yeah of course; I mean it's not like I don't want to go. It's more I can't afford to go you know?'

'But it doesn't cost anything; David said that food and all that stuff will be on them. We just needa bring some money in case we want to buy personal things' said Caitlyn and I heard the springs in her bed squeak.

'No, I know all that...don't worry. I'm still thinking about it' I finished lamely before standing up and grabbing my packed bag from beside my bed. 'You ready to leave roomie?' I said with a smile as Caitlyn jumped up and swung her bags over her shoulder.

'You betcha Torres...though I must admit I'll miss this place' she said as we closed the cabin door behind us and walked to where all the parked cars are. 'Well I see Nick so I better get going' Caitlyn said sadly.

'Wait I thought your parents were coming today?' I asked confused as I looked over at the black car Caitlyn had pointed to.

'Yeah well supposedly Fiji is brilliant this time of year and they're not quite ready to leave yet,' Caitlyn replied with a shrug, 'so it's me and Nick for a week and then I'll be making music on stage.'

'I'm gonna miss you so, so much Geller' I said as I brought her into a hug.

'As if I won't miss you Torres!' she laughed. 'You were the voice to my music. I gave you all my details and stuff right?' she asked pulling away from me.

'You gave them to me on the second day of camp,' I said with a sad smile as tears started to blur my vision, 'I'm so gonna be crying by the time I leave this place.'

'Okay let's make a promise; you cannot cry until I cry and as I don't plan on wrecking my make up again it won't be happening.'

'Fine I promise I won't' I said though I couldn't help but doubt whether I'll keep this one.

'Good and now you need to promise me that no matter what happens we'll talk every night' Caitlyn said and I could've sworn I heard her voice crack near the end.

'More like every three hours; as if I'll let you forget me' I said sucking down deep breaths in hope of not letting any tears fall.

'Cya then Torres' Caitlyn said miserably before turning and walking over to where a man with brown hair was waiting for her.

I watched as he opened the trunk and helped her put her bags in. I watched as Caitlyn moved for the front of the car and opened up the door as her Uncle Nick started the car. She closed the door with a small wave for me and I waved back; still sucking down the air.

Within seconds Caitlyn's door was thrown open and she was running back over to me and I was doing the same. We met half way and flung ourselves onto each other and hugged tightly. I felt Caitlyn's tears through my shirt as I felt my own dropping like rain off of me.

'Can we make it every two hours?' Caitlyn gave a wet laugh at my question and nodded and then pulled away again.

'It can be everyone one hour for all I care' she said as her Uncle beeped his car. 'I really have to go...there might be traffic. Also stop avoiding Shane; I've heard through the grapevine he really wants to see you' Caitlyn said brushing the tears off of her face with her sleeve.

'Go on Geller; can't have you stuck in traffic' I said with a smile as I wiped my own tears away.

We gave each other another hug before she headed back for the car and drove off, though she didn't leave quietly. As I watched the black car take the road out I could heard beeping the whole way and anyone that has been to Camp Rock knows it takes awhile to leave the area. I laughed out loud as the beeping finally stopped and turned to find Mum standing beside me with a sad smile and a big box in her arms.

'C'mon hon, you're dad will be waiting for us at home' Mum said as she went over to the truck and started packing it. I followed her and chucked my stuff in the back and that's when I realised that the boxes had already been put in there.

'Mum; who helped with the boxes?' I asked as I opened the door and took a seat in our big 'ole truck.

'Shane; he saw me trying to do it by myself so he came over and helped. He also asked me to remind his "someone" to read his note' she said with a cheeky smile as she started the car.

I shook my head at my mother before remembering the un-read letter I still had in my jean pocket. I slowly took it out and unfolded it to reveal Shane's messy handwriting which made me smile.

**Hello Michelle Galena Torres,**

**It's me the jerky pop star who ****stole**** ate the blue cupcake. Didn't I say you'd pull a Houdini on me? But see the thing is after ****two years**** three weeks at C.P you tend to know the in's and out's of the place and I've been here for a lot longer than that. Oh! If you're still somewhere in the area stick your head out and get a whiff of nature. You're gonna miss it trust me.**

I laughed at this as I quickly rolled my window down and did what he said. I could hear my mum questioning what I was doing but I ignored her for the moment and took a big breath of my surroundings. I could hear the birds calling, the wind whistling around our moving car and I could still smell the pines.

**I talked to your mum earlier before writing this. She's cool though it took her awhile to learn my name. Anyway she tried to explain why you said no to me. She said there's some things that no one outside of Sierra and your family know about and how you don't feel comfortable talking about them. That's cool...we all have our secrets. But ****if ****when you do come on tour it doesn't mean everyone will find them out. And so what if we do? I have a feeling it will be pretty hard for you to get rid of Geller and me. **

**So you'll find my number and all that at the end of the letter. I know it ****may**** will be tempting to go around and tell the people at school that you know the lead singer of Connect 3, I can't blame you as I've heard he is the studdiest stud muffin of the group (at least that's what I heard Tess say), but I'd rather not have a bunch of fan girls sending me emails at my private address.**

**I guess this is the end of the letter. But you haven't heard the last of me Mitchie. Like I said you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon. Oh and here's another two promises for you to make. **

**Firstly: When you change your mind about the tour you **_**have**_** to tell me the moment you do and...**

**Secondly: One day when you're comfortable tell me the secret if you can. You know I won't judge you Mitchie Girl.**

**Shane.  
PS- Turn the paper over.**

I did what he said and flipped the paper to find the lyrics to Gotta Find You written in his usual handwriting. Though when I looked closer I realised it wasn't written out correctly. There were lines and scribbles through some words, spelling mistakes and even a couple of music notes written here and there. I looked to the end of the song in hope of an explanation and found exactly what I was looking for.

**Yup that's right. You, Michelle Galena Torres, now own the original copy of Gotta Find You. Yeah I know my publicist will kill me for giving it to you...but it's about you so I figured you should have it. Jason who is currently reading over my shoulder says it's stupid to give the only copy of it to you but like I said...you're the girl with the voice and I won't be forgetting you or this song. As this really cool songwriter guy once said:**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head. The reason that I'm singing.**

I finished the letter with a smile on my face and turned in my seat to face my mum who was putting a CD into the stereo.

'Do you think I should tell him?' I asked as "Say It Again" by Marié Digby started playing through the speakers.

'I think he is a wonderful boy and I would be happy for him to come over whenever he wanted' Mum answered as she gave me a grin.

'Okay; how about this: when we get home I'll talk with Debbie, as I'm assuming Dad has already booked an appointment with her, and see what she thinks about all of this. If she gives me the heads up and what not I'll go on tour and tell them the truth' I said as I started thinking up ways to tell my friends one of my deepest secrets.

'What if she says that it probably isn't the best idea?' she asked looking at me briefly before re-focusing on the road.

'Then I'll tell them that the next time we're all together they can know the truth. Maybe by finally telling people it'll become easier.'

'Whatever you feel comfortable doing honey; oh and can you call your father and ask him to bring the pasta out of the freezer? I have an urge to make Bolognese.'

'Sure' I said simply before pulling out my phone and telling Dad Mum's plan and promised that I would give a full description of Camp Rock the moment I get home.

_A full description of my summer that has a few memories deleted that is. What my Dad doesn't know won't hurt him; besides Mum will probably tell him everything. I really have to stop making all these promises. They're gonna blow up in my face soon I can feel it..._


	3. Jimmy Austen

**A/N: Yup this is what happens when I get holiday homework that is so boring my brain starts becomes distracted and starts thinking up the next chapter for my story. Honestly isn't the whole point of having a "holiday" is to relax and enjoy time with your friends and family? Why would they wreck such a joyous time by giving you _homework?!_** **They might as well me that whilst celebrating Christmas I can only eat celery whilst everyone else gets to eat the _massive_ meal my Mum makes (it really is a big meal. I mean we live off left overs for like a week). **

**So here's the chapter about Jimmy. I don't like Jimmy. It may not be fully explained but that's because she still has to tell Shane and I don't really want to have to write it twice.**

**I really, really don't like Jimmy Austen...he's slightly based on this guy in real life. Minus the psychotic bit that is.**

**I also just realised I've updated this story twice in one day. Oh well. It can make up for me going away for a week. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Honestly isn't it kind of a waste of time to write such obviousness down? As if I own anything relation to the Jonas Brothers (not including music, books or any other type of merchaindise).**

* * *

'Okay so let me get this straight. You went to Camp Rock during your holidays and met a lead singer from a band and he was there as a teacher?' Debbie asked and I nodded in confirmation. 'You and Shane, I believe you said that was his name, became close and even after a fight you're still friends. His manager then heard you and another girl during the Final Jam and now you have been asked to go on tour with these boys and your friend?' she asked again as she looked down at her notes in her book.

_At least I think they're notes. For all I know she could be doing a really intense Sudoku and having trouble with one of the lines. I don't blame her; can't even start the damn thing myself. Focus Mitchie!_

'Um yup...that sounds about right' I said nervously as I shifted in my seat so that I could bring one of my legs up onto the couch and then hugged it close to me. 'So whatcha think about it?'

So here I was four days later; sitting in my psychologist's office and asking her for advice on one of my biggest dreams. I had so far managed to keep all my promises and kept in contact with my friends from Camp though the first couple of days sucked big time. I mean Sierra is a great friend but she doesn't understand music the way I do, the same way I don't understand AP Mandarin.

'Well I think you'd be wasting a great opportunity of your dreams if you let this pass. I mean do you know how many little girls will want to be like you and envy you for living your dream?'

'That's exactly what I'm upset about Deb; I mean they shouldn't want to be like me! I'm a mess at sixteen. Also can you imagine what the press will say if they ever found out about Mitchie Torres' past?' I asked in frustration as I dug my nails into my knee.

'Mitchie fingers out of your knee; you don't need more marks' Debbie said seriously as she watched me closely. With a sigh I placed my arms onto the arm rest and dropped my head backwards so that it rested on the chair.

'You see what I mean Debbie? Just thinking about what they might say gets me paranoid. You can't tell me that it would be safe for someone like me to be on the road for four weeks or however long it is.'

'You need to relax Mitchie or you'll work yourself into a panic again,' Debbie said calmly as I moved again in my seat so that my back rested against one arm rest and my legs hung over the other, 'I think your problem is you don't want to get too close to Shane.'

'That's ridiculous Deb' I said with a roll of my eyes.

'Is it? If you ask me it's a perfectly reasonable answer. I mean what happened with Jimmy was only a couple of weeks before -'

'What happened with Jimmy was nothing...if anything it was a big nightmare okay? Shane wouldn't do that...I mean Jimmy was a complete idiot. No one should've done that' I said softly as I closed my eyes.

'I thought you understood Michelle. Jimmy shouldn't have done what he did and you're right; no one should have to be on the receiving end of it but you were. Though we both know it won't happen again and if it does you know what to do right?' Debbie asked as she leaned forward.

'Yeah tell my friend who in turn will blab to my parents, they'll get the police involved in time to save my ass and then I'll wake up the next day in a hospital. Yup; sounds like a pretty good plan' I said sarcastically as I rubbed my face.

'You did the right thing Mitchie...so did Sierra. You both should be happy that you did something that not many other women older, let alone someone your age, can do' at this my eyes snapped open and I jumped to my feet.

'Oh yeah? If it was such a damn good thing then why are Sierra and I hated by everyone at school? How come Jimmy was the idiotic abusive one and I went through it every day for a month... I didn't even do anything wrong! Do you know what it's like to go to school every day and still get looks from everyone because you got the star football player kicked out of school?!' I yelled as I walked over to the window and looked out at the two story view. 'No one at my stupid school will even talk to me now. Hell Sierra even tried to tell a couple of people what really happened. Not _one _person believed that Jimmy frigging Austen would hurt someone let alone his girlfriend without a good reason.

For the first four days of camp I couldn't sleep did you know the Deb? All because of him. I had one stupid nightmare about him following me and because of it I was paranoid he would find me. How stupid is that?!' I cried as I crossed my arms tightly against my chest.

'I don't think that that's stupid at all...I think you're still confused and hurt about what happened. I think you don't want to get too close to another guy in case he does something similar. You trusted Jimmy with all your secrets and he gave you bruises and a scar in return. Have you shown anyone it yet?' Debbie asked and I knew she was referring to my cut.

'Because the first thing you do when you want to make some friends is show them the physical scar you have left from your ex-boyfriend. You know most girls say that when they break up with their boyfriend he cut their heart open and stepped on it or whatever it is? I wonder how many get to say their boyfriend tried to literally cut their heart open and step on it' I said as the tears that I was attempting to hold back threatened to fall.

'Mitchie come sit down so we can talk' Debbie said and I turned around to face her. I saw that she was gesturing to my seat and I bit my lip as I walked over and took a seat. I quickly brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around my knees.

_What does she want from me? I've cried, screamed, yelled and laughed in this room. I have practised almost every emotion possible to a teenage girl. _

'You do realise what you've done right?' Debbie asked a small smile sat on her face as she pushed a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. She was always doing that when she got excited about something. There wouldn't even have to be a piece of hair out of place but she would still move to push it back.

'I've once again screamed a bunch of rubbish in reference to Jimmy?' I said not caring if I was right or wrong.

'No; you're finally admitting that he was the one at fault...not you. Whenever he does come up you are always the first to blame yourself. It was your fault for getting too emotionally attached or that you made him mad. This is the first time I have ever heard you mad, and I mean really mad, at _him _for doing this for you' she said excitedly.

'So what does that mean? I get a lollipop and a congratulations sticker. Wow; I should've admitted that earlier' I said with a fake smile as I stood up. 'Look I'm over talking about Jimmy Austen. He was my past and for all I care he can go become even more insane in his white jacket. I only wanted your opinion on what I should do about the tour but if we're going to be talking about Jimmy for the next ten or so minutes I'm out.'

'Don't you see that it links together? Jimmy is the reason why you were so scared to say yes to Shane when he asked. You think that it was only luck and timing that saved you the first time and are worried that if it happens again you might be on the tour bus or at a concert and you won't have anywhere to run or anyone to help you' Debbie said as she clasped her hands together in her lap.

'That's totally and utterly complete -' I trailed off as I realised what she said had been exactly what I was scared of, 'completely true' I said with a groan of frustration as I flopped back onto the seat. 'When did you get so good at this?'

'I've always been good at this...you just never really listened' she said with a smile. 'So I'm letting you go early but before you leave I would like your answer about the tour.'

'The only way to squash a fear is to face it' I said with a shrug. 'I mean the worst thing that could happen is I majorly freak, then call Mum and Dad and then I'll be on a flight home. Besides why should Jimmy win? This is my dream and I have a right to live it out right?' I asked uncertainty.

'You tell me...do you think you're ready to tell people about your past?' she shot back.

'Well maybe if I start speaking out about it, more girls might start speaking up too. I mean I went through a month of physical and emotional torture...girls and guys should realise if they're in an abusive relationship they should get out and that it's not their fault...that there are people who honestly want to help them. Wow; I so sounded like a Miss Universe contestant then. Abusive relationships today; global warming tomorrow' I joked as Debbie laughed.

'There's the Mitchie Torres I heard about from her parents. You know they missed seeing you so happy. They'll be glad to know you're doing something for yourself for once' she said standing up and walking over to me offering a hand.

'It feels good to be back' I said with a smile and took her hand. We walked over to the door but before she let me go she turned me to face her.

_You know it's pretty cool being the same height as someone for once. I mean when I'm with Dr D I'm not so short. Mitchie! Stop going into your own little world! Focus on reality!_

'Now you have my number in your phone right?' Debbie asked to which I nodded. 'Good; I want you to call Shane and tell him you'll be seeing him shortly and whilst on tour I need you to promise me that you'll call if anything troubles you okay?'

'Yup; you're on speed dial anyway. If I get too down or anything I'll call you and that I most definitely promise' I said as I gave her a hug and opened the door.

'Go rock the stage; you deserve it' she said with a chuckle as she gave me a gentle push out of the room.

I took the elevator to the floor level then walked towards the big glass door and waited until I was out of the building to call my parents.

'Hey Dad it's me....no nothing's wrong. Dr D and I finished early can you come pick me up? I have packing I need to get done if I'm leaving in three days for a month long tour' I said and I figured he must have had me on loud speaker as I heard Mum scream with excitement as Dad laughed.

After hanging up on my parents I leaned up against the brick wall and smiled as I quickly dialled Shane's number and waited for him to pick up.

_Oh my gosh...I'm about to agree to go on tour with Connect 3. If someone even dares to wake me up from this dream I will so kick their butt!_

'Mitch if you're waking me up to tell me you're bored I am so going to kill you' I heard a tired Shane say through the phone.

'You wouldn't really kill a girl who is going to go on tour with you would you?' I asked innocently with a smile on my face/

'What?!' Shane yelled through the phone causing me to hold it away from my ear so I could hopefully get some hearing back.

When I finally did bring the phone back to my ear I could hear Shane talking to two people, I'm guessing Jason and Nate, and figured he must've had me on speaker phone like my Dad had down earlier.

'Ahem...guys,' I said with a laugh, 'girl still on the line here.'

'Are you really coming Mitchie?' yelled an excited Jason and I laughed when hearing the other two attempt to shush him.

'Of course she's coming you twit! As if she would say she is coming when she isn't. She's not that cruel. Wait...you're not that cruel are ya Mitch?' asked Shane nervously.

'No; I really am coming on tour with you dolts though I honestly don't know why. I mean some girls would kill to spend four weeks with the band members of Connect 3. But me?' I scoffed as I started walking up to the corner of the street. 'Personally I could care less about going on tour with Connect 3. I for one would rather spend a month hanging out with Nate, Shane and Jason.'

'But we're Connect 3...what you just said makes no sense! Also why was I last? I should be first! I'm the oldest!' Jason yelled.

'Dude shut up and why are you yelling? She can hear you perfectly well...though probably not so much now as you've must likely _deafened _her' said Nate's in a serious voice causing me to laugh.

'You know I just realised I am going to be laughing so damn much with you guys' I commented as I saw the familiar "Connie's Catering" truck pull up across the road. 'Anyway I needa hang up on you guys. Sorry; but think of it this way...only three more days' I said excitedly as I crossed the road.

'Okay cya soon Mitchie! Don't forget to tell Caity you're coming or she'll kill me' Nate said.

'Don't forget my birdhouse! You were the distraction that stopped Shane from making it so I think I should get one from _you_! My favourite colour is yellow!' Jason shouted to which I could only just hear Nate yell at him for.

'Twiddle Dum and Dee have gone. So you have everything organised?' Shane asked as I opened up the front door and sat down with a smile at Mum.

'Nope; but it's me Shane. As if I would've had anything packed. I only decided I was coming about twenty or so minutes ago' I said as I buckled my seat belt before Mum pulled out and started driving home.

'True anyway I thought you said you had to go.'

'Yeah well a certain pop star distracted me for a moment there. So I guess I'll talk to you in three days then,' I said leaning forwards and turning the stereo and I laughed to find that Connect 3's Hold On started to play, 'and no I am not purposely listening to your music.'

'Sure you're not and also as if you won't talk to me for three days! I plan on talking to you much, much sooner' Shane said mischievously.

I could feel my curiosity grow at his statement as we turned into our street but I decided to push it aside right now. There were more important things I needed to figure out. Like what I was planning to wear for the whole month I'm away!

'Okay I would try and figure out whatever it is you're up to but I gotta try and figure out what I'm gonna tell people at school if they ask where I'm going...that is if they even talk to me. I mean Sierra only believed me because she knows I wouldn't lie. For the rest of my school I'll need -' I didn't get to finish my sentence as I noticed a black limo parked outside our house which rendered me momentarily speechless.

I turned to Mum for an answer but found she was staying unusually focused on the road though I doubted a satellite in space would be able to miss the massive smile on her face right at this very moment.

'Sh-Shane where are you right at this very m-moment?' I stuttered as Mum parked in the driveway.

'Where do you think I am?' was all he said as I got out of the car and slowly walked over to the front door of my house. I moved to reach the doorknob as Mum checked the mailbox but someone on the other side had beaten me to it.

The door swung open with such force I was amazed it didn't cause a hole in the wall but I wasn't really focusing on that. Instead I was staring wide eyed at the person in my door way.

'Oh my bloody God! What the hell are you doing here?!' I screamed before pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

* * *

**A/N: So who's it gonna be? Anyone wanna take some guesses? The first person who guesses the winner can have an appearence later on in the story I Promise.  
**


	4. Kidnapping and Cupcakes

**A/N: Okay you guys so owe me reviews or something for this. I'm like 7 minutes away from needing to leave and I have a gazillion things left to get ready because I am really good at procrastinating. So here's another chapter and I hope you guys like it. Oh and sorry for any spelling or gramatical errors. Kind of in a rush.**

**Oh! This is the last update you'll be getting from me for a week. Sorry. It's just that I'm going to my grandparents place and the live on a hill and the only way to get any internet reception stuff is to walk up the hill (it is a _really_ big hill) then stand on the tree stump and hope no cows/bulls come. As much as I love writing I kinda needa be _not _skewered by a bull's horn to update next week.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited. It means a lot! So keep it up please :D**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Camp bloody Rock. I don't have the cool directors chair and I haven't met the cast. Duh!  
**

* * *

'Mitchie – needa breathe – losing oxygen – slowly dying' she choked out but I refused to let go, that was until a laughing Jason came over and pulled Caitlyn out of my grasp.

'Jason! You're here too' I cried in excitement before latching onto him. I could hear laughter and I moved my head to the side to find Nate and Shane standing in the lounge room with a slightly out of breath Caitlyn. I finally let go of Jason and walked into the room; not believing what I was seeing.

'Hey Mitch wondered when you would get here' said a smirking Shane as he closed his phone and put it away in his pocket.

'Oh shit my phone' I said before rushing back outside to where I had dropped my phone. I hastily picked it up, gave it a once over to make sure it wasn't broken and then placed it safely back in my pocket before re-entering the lounge to find them all laughing again and I knew it was because of my antics.

_Well sorry if I got overly excited seeing one of my best friends, who I hadn't seen in like four days, and dropped my phone whilst crushing her to death. This is why you don't give me surprises!_

'I don't get it...why are you all here? I mean I only just decided I was coming less than an hour ago' I said as I sat down on one of the couches with Jason.

'Yeah well we decided that we were going to come down and make you come with us even if you're kicking and screaming' Nate said as he took a seat on the sofa across from me, pulling Caitlyn down with him.

'Then what about Caitlyn? I mean no offence Geller but don't you have school that you should be attending at this moment?' I asked confused.

Shane smiled as he came and squashed himself between Jason. We quickly shuffled as we knew full well Shane would sit on us if we didn't move. 'You know how when you want a kid to do their homework for you but they won't and it annoys you as you know it will benefit them if the long run?' he said turning to face me.

'Um...sure...I'll just pretend I know where you're going with this' I said with a smile.

'Well if we want Jimmy,' I flinched as he said the name, 'to do his homework we offer him a cupcake or something. He normally caves though I don't blame him. He's like eight and the cupcakes we offer are_ huge_.'

'Thanks Shane; I love the idea that you compare me to a cupcake' Caitlyn said sarcastically as she glared at Shane causing Jason and I to laugh.

'It's only because you're cute cupcake' Nate said as he pulled Caitlyn closer to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I turned to Shane and Jason to find Jason looking slightly green and Shane trying his hardest not to laugh. I had to admit I don't really blame them. That had to be one of the corniest lines I have ever read though hearing Nate actually say it...it made it seems a tiny bit sweet.

'Do I even wanna know?' I asked uncertainly once the couple had finished being all..."couple-like."

'Sorry Mitchie...I was gonna tell you. I guess it slipped my mind?' Caitlyn said weakly with a small smile.

'Oh you so need to tell me _all _the details after I find out what we're doing' I said with a playful glare as Nate paled.

'_All _of the details? You don't need to know all the details...you can know some but' he said quickly making me laugh.

'Don't you know Nate it's like written in the Girl Law that when your best friend gets a boyfriend you are entitled to pry for _every _detail. So Geller spill; how good of a kisser is he?' I asked innocently as I heard Jason and Shane pretend to gag.

'You know what how about we tell you the other surprise? Then the focus can be of my relationship and back on you' Nate said.

'Oh right! We're kidnapping you tonight and you won't be coming home for a month,' Shane said calmly, 'David decided he wants us to do some meet and greets and all that before the actual tour starts so we're dragging you along.'

I felt my eyes widen as my jaw dropped past the floor and through to the centre of the Earth. I looked around at our small group trying to find if they were joking but each person seemed serious.

'Shane! I haven't even packed yet!' I exclaimed jumping to my feet.

'That's why they called a head' Dad said entering the room with a big black suitcase trailing behind him. 'All you have to do is choose which clothes.'

Realising that this was really happening I grabbed the suitcase and ran upstairs to start packing. Caitlyn followed behind shortly after to help and told me that Mum was baking some snacks for us.

_Only my Mum would bake snacks for a tour that she isn't even coming on._

I pulled open my wardrobe doors and started pulling things at random; occasionally chucking a few things at Caitlyn to fold and pack.

'How long do I have Geller?' I asked as I threw a navy blue cardigan over my shoulder.

'Watch it Torres' I heard Caitlyn mumbled and I turned to find her snatching the cardigan off of her face. I swallowed my laughter and turned back to my task. 'Guys; how long do we have?' Caitlyn yelled downstairs and I shook my head at her.

'About an hour or so I think...not too sure though' Jason said as the boys entered my room and sat on my bed.

'Need any help Mitch? We'd happily help with whatever you need' a happy Shane said. I turned around to face him, holding two t-shirts in my hand, to find him wiggling his eyebrows at me.

'Don't even think about it,' I threatened before placing both t-shirts into my half full bag, 'what else do I need?' I thought out loud as I looked around my room.

'Nothing but your clothes; we have movies, food, drink – dudes get a room!' Shane cried in frustration.

I started laughing when I found Nate and Caitlyn whispering to each other; probably whispering "couple" comments. After calming down I climbed onto my bed and stuck my hand under the pillow.

_Why isn't it here? Shit! Where did I put it?!_

I tried the other side of my pillow but still found nothing. Starting to panic now I pulled my sheets down and still found nothing. I got off of the bed and attempted to push it away from the wall, but failed due to all the extra weight.

'People off; Shane grab the other end and pull' I ordered and everyone quickly did as I said. With a single pull the bed was far enough for me to stick my arm down, which I did and gratefully found my yellow book. With a sigh of relief I pulled it up and tucked it safely into my oversized handbags.

'Someone freaked out a bit' Jason said with an awkward laugh as the other guys nodded.

'Sorry; it's just I need that book. It has all my songs in there and if I lost it I would be a mental wreck' I said and they all nodded in understanding.

After packing a few more items of clothing I then went into the bathroom and grabbed all of my toiletries and placed them into my almost full bag. I was about to zip it up when I realised something was missing.

Realising what it was, I skipped over to my bedside table and grabbed my blue hippopotamus off of it. With a smile I placed him into my handbag then noticed I was getting strange looks from my friends.

'What? You don't expect me to leave the comfort of my house for a month without Jamie?' I asked in disbelief as I swung my bag over my shoulder. 'Anyway I'm ready and packed. Where's the fist meet and greet?' inquired as we walked back down the staircase.

'David said it was at a local mall; he mentioned something about how it would be stupid to not start –Ow!' Caitlyn said cried as she had walked into me causing Nate to walk into her and so on.

'He - here?' I stuttered in shock. 'Can't we just skip here I mean that's perfectly fine with me and I don't think it's that stupid' I said quickly as I continued walking to the front door.

'Mitchie don't worry they won't leave your side; I made them promise' Mum said as she entered the room and placed a comforting arm around my shoulders.

'Yeah we'll stick by you...though I still don't see what you're freaking about. I mean what's the worst that could happen?' Caitlyn asked before saying goodbye to my parents and walking out to the limo. The boys followed her once they also said their goodbye's, giving my parents and I a moment alone.

'Mum I'm not so sure about this...' I said pulling tightly on my bag strap due to the nerves.

'Nothing's going to happen. You'll be perfectly fine kid,' Dad said as he moved forwards and kissed me on the head, 'though just in case anything does happen you know all the exits and stay close to your friends at all times. Just go have fun and own the stage. You were born for it and stay safe. Oh and tell that Shane of yours if he does anything I'll hurt him' he said before walking back into the lounge room to watch his football.

I bit my lip nervously as I faced Mum and saw she was slightly anxious too; though knowing her she wouldn't say anything in case it made me worse.

'You're going to have so much fun. Just don't forget to call us. I will be expecting a call almost every night that you don't do a concert' Mum said as we walked outside.

'Yeah sure but Mum...what if something happens? I can't afford for anything to get out now! I haven't even told them yet and there will be press everywhere what if George shows up?' I asked fearfully.

'He won't do anything; not when so many people are around. Like your Dad said you have our numbers and you know the exits. If you feel comfortable just tell Caitlyn when you get there. Then you'll have someone watching out for you.'

'But Mum; we don't know what he might do, not to mention if he turns up with Suzie and their friends. I know I'd be pretty mad if someone got my little brother chucked into jail.'

'Hon stop or you'll work yourself into a panic. I've already thought about that but you'll be with your friends and the security the whole time. If they try to hurt you there is no way they would get out unharmed and they wouldn't take that risk' Mum said as she pulled me into a hug. 'Now go out there and show everyone that the Torres women know how to kick some butt.

'Stay safe and enjoy it. My little baby is growing up and becoming a rock star' she said tearfully as she kissed my forehead. 'Now go have fun.'

I nodded and gave a wave before turning and joining my friends in the limo. The ride to the mall was full of talk and laughter about how the boys will most likely be mobbed by girls wearing Shane's face on the shirts, though I wasn't really listening. I nodded and laughed when everyone else did and occasionally smiled but in reality my mind was somewhere totally different.

_It's cool...I mean what's the chance George and Suzie will come? Wait – Suzie's favourite band is Connect 3. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Breathe Mitchie! So they probably will turn up and they probably will have their friends with them. But like Mum said they can't hurt me without getting hurt by someone else. Right?_

* * *

**OH! Before I forget the winner of the appearence is _wiswinagirl _as she was the first to guess all the correct people. So congrats and I'll send you a message when I get back. Really, really rushing now. Cyas! **


	5. The Birth of Smitchie

**A/N: Hey guys I know I said I was going to update this in a week and once I was away from the kind of scary bulls and now it's been two weeks but would you believe that I'm a _really _good procrastinator and had lots of homework I had to do?** **If I had the choice I would write everyday and ignore school but I kind of want to graduate with a good mark for some absurd reason; crazy right?**

**Anyway hopefully you guys like this chappie and thanks heaps for the reviews, alerts and favourites. It means heaps! I will be replying to all the comments and what not tomorrow as I'm really sleepy and since it's so hot the stupid electricity had got cut off for my area for THREE AND A HALF HOURS! And I lost like everything I had typed because I wasn't smart and didn't save and had to do it all over again. Did I mention I'm also pretty good at making up excuses too? Yup and these are just a few of my many talents :D**

**Disclaimer: I would have some cool and smart comment about how stupid it would be if I owned C.R but I'm sleepy. So no I don't own Camp Rock and if you thought I do then I honestly have no idea how you managed to even get the internet working. I only own The Austin family and all the mean things I put Mitchie through. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

'Ow Torres; I'm coming okay! Just stop pulling so tightly' Caitlyn hissed as I dragged her into one of the malls public toilets.

'Sorry I just really needed to talk to you' I said giving the room a quick look. Luckily no one was currently in here besides us.

'Okay what's so important that you needed to pull my arm out of its socket?' she asked as she sat herself on top of the sink bench.

'I can't tell you the full story right now as I still needa tell the guys later,' I said taking a deep breath, 'I was in an abusive relationship for a month with this guy named Jimmy. On the last day before I broke up with him he went further than what he normally did.

'He tried to kill me,' I said softly as I pulled down the top of my shirt to show the scar, 'he's in jail now and getting help. But his sister and brother might turn up today. They both have anger issues and they may...do something to me.'

_Okay that wasn't so bad. I mean she's still staring at the scar as if I was Harry Potter but that's a given I guess._

'Mitchie...that's right near your heart' Caitlyn said quietly as he face paled slightly.

'We had always joked about his aim not being that good...who knew it would be that one fault that would save me.'

'Damn girl! So what are you gonna do today?' she asked as she hopped off of the bench.

'Well I'm going to go join the guys and hope nothing goes wrong' I said with a sad smile as we headed back out of the bathroom.

'Fine but promise me you won't leave my side.'

'Yes Geller; I promise I won't leave your side' I said as I took my seat next to Shane.

'Everything okay?' Shane asked once I was comfortable.

I looked sideways at Caitlyn to find her giving everyone in the line a once over. It kind of seemed as if she hoped that Jimmy's siblings would be wearing a big sign announcing that...though then again I wouldn't put it past them.

'Yup; everything will be fine. I needa talk to you and the boys when we're done here. There's something that I need to tell you before the show tomorrow' I said before turning to face the crowd.

I assumed Shane was about to reply but was denied the chance as one by one the fans started coming up and asking for their memorabilia's to be signed.

It definitely felt surreal to be on the others side of the table. I mean its one thing to be the person _asking _for the autograph, but a totally different feeling to be the one _giving _the autograph. Like some of the younger fans were even asking Caitlyn and I for pictures and all that once Shane introduced who we are and our part in the tour.

Everything was going fine, better than fine, and a girl named Penny even decided that Shane and I were a "soon to be item." That wasn't that bad and I even managed not to blush too hard but then she decided that we should be "Smitchie" and I could feel myself blush all the way down to my toes. As soon as the girl walked away Caitlyn leaned over and continuously mocked me until another fan came our way and that's when I saw it. A flash of white blonde hair; that's all I needed for my stomach to turn and feel slightly queasy.

One thing about living in a small town is that it's easy to stand out and that's one thing the Austen family accomplished easily. They all had that white blonde hair. Jimmy had the olive skin, a toned body and the greenest eyes that I had ever seen. George was more on the fair side and had green eyes too but his had always seemed to be lifeless to me. Guess that was always one of the downfalls of drugs. Suzie was one of those girls who deserved to be in Vogue. The white blonde hair that many of the girls at my school had tried to copy but failed miserably, bright blue eyes she had gotten from her mother and the same olive skin that Jimmy had but on a born cheerleader's body. No matter where you were in town you could almost always spot her.

I searched the line closely and found that she was standing five people from the front. I realised that she had George standing right behind her whilst her friends waited to the side. I quickly ducked my head as I leaned over to Caitlyn.

'Five from the front, white blonde hair...help' I squeaked as I felt my heartbeat quicken.

'Don't worry Mitchie; no one at this table is leaving your side' Caitlyn said with a reassuring smile as she signed a bit of paper

I turned back to the crowd to find that Suzie wasn't there. I leaned forward to find her flirting with Jason whilst George was right behind her sizing up Nate.

_My luck they haven't changed and have become closer. Why couldn't George be a normal brother and ditch his little sister at the celeb signing? She's seventeen for crying out loud! She doesn't need a babysitter. Also why is she flirting with Jase? And George would so get beaten up by Nate...as long as he doesn't have his "gang" with him._

I watched as Suzie moved on from Jason to Shane, continuing the obvious flirting, but abruptly stopped when she noticed which brunette was sitting next to him.

'Mitchie Torres? What are you doing here and why are you hassling these boys?' she asked in such a sweet voice I could literally taste vomit in my throat...or maybe that was because she's making me freak out. Then again it could just be her perfume; she wears way too much!

'She's not harassing us, she's touring with us. And who are you?' Shane asked coming to my aid.

'Mitchie introduce us to your new friends. Also what's this about you touring; have you been holding out on Jimmy?' George asked as he slung an arm around his sister's shoulders as I flinched when he said his brother's name.

'You're holding up the line' Caitlyn said stiffly when realising that I was speechless.

'Oh I'm sure they don't mind; we're just catching up with little Mitchie. Haven't seen her all summer. We have so many stories to share and honestly where are your manners? You are being quite rude right now _Ellie_' Suzie said when I pushed my chair a little bit away from the table and subconsciously rested a hand where the scar was.

'Um...S-Shane this is Suzie and George A-Austen' I stuttered as I felt a cold chill run down my spine.

By this point the line had been closed and Eddie, the boys' bodyguard, started telling the fans that the time was up and we had to be leaving but they could catch us at the concert tomorrow. I turned my head slightly to my left to find that Nate and Jason were leaning in to see what was going on whilst Shane was giving me a confused look.

'You should have seen how close _Ellie _was to our family; always at our house...always following around my little brother Jimmy around. The two were inseparable; so cute too. I can't remember what happened after that. Do you George?' Suzie asked to which George shook his head with a smirk. 'Do you remember _Ellie_?'

'Hi I'm Caitlyn and I've heard about your family,' Caitlyn said as she leaned over the table so she might as well be sitting on it, 'if you were smart you'd move your _ass_ right off this stage and won't come back' she finished quietly whilst glaring at the two of them.

'I don't know what you're talking about _Caity_ but I like your bite. Whatever little _Ellie _said about us isn't all true. She has quite an imagination you know. Anyway what are you doing after this? I actually know this place you and I could get to know each other..._really _well' George said with a smirk as he gave Caitlyn a once over.

I could hear someone's seat from my left screech back but ignored it as Eddie came over and told Suzie and George that they needed to leave as we had places to be. With a smile and a wave they both left, leaving Caitlyn and I both shaking but for different reasons.

I knew exactly why Caitlyn was. He spoke almost the same words Jimmy did before he went psycho on me. If you had of just heard the words you would've laughed...but when you teamed it with George and the look he gave Caitlyn you knew that he meant what he said. That's probably one of the reasons why Nate was holding Caitlyn close to him at the current moment.

'Mitchie who were they? I've never seen you...well...like this' Shane said, stumbling for the right words.

'Something's aren't meant to be said when around sneaky ears' I mumbled before standing up as my eyes followed where the two white blonde siblings were going. 'Um I'll be back in a few okay? I just remembered that there's something I need to get...from the post office...now' I said mentally scolding myself and making a promise to learn how to lie better. I quickly walked off before anyone could offer to help and began to walk in the direction that I had seen them go.

_Now I know what you're thinking. "Why the hell are you following the siblings of a psychotic guy?!" But if it's between facing them now or later I'd rather do it now whilst I still have my confidence._

I slowed my pace when I realised the small group that was standing in front of me. The same six people that they had always hung out with. My heart beat quickened and I felt my breath hitch a couple of times but refused to freak. I had to stay calm...

_Calm is overrated. I mean these kids would scare the Boogie Man and the Devil! They could kill me in a blink if they chose to whether or not they were on drugs at the time. No I can kinda see that "later" would have been a much better time to face them._

'So _Ellie_ when did you become big and famous?' Suzie asked from the lap of one of the footy players from school.

'On the holidays; now cut the rubbish and tell me what the hell you want' I said folding my arms across my chest.

'Well aren't you the gutsy independent one? All we wanna know is if you've told your little buddies what _Ellie_ did to our little brother.'

'W-what I did to Jimmy?' I asked incredulously. 'Okay first off don't call me Ellie. I don't call you Uzie so _don't_ call me Ellie. Secondly the only thing I did to your brother was send him to jail for what he did to _me_' I hissed, ignoring the small voice in my head telling me not to provoke them. 'Your brother was a smart mouth, two faced, sleazy, abusive pig and from what I just saw George do to Caitlyn I'd say you are all the same.' I saw Suzie stand up and raise her hand but I didn't expect a double team!

_Bloody Hell! Since when did George know how to throw a left hook? That little tramp I'm going to have her 80 buck manicured hand imprinted on my face!_

I clutched my stomach as I looked back up at the laughing group with tears in my eyes. I went to walk away but Suzie quickly grabbed my arm before I could.

'You'll remember who you're dealing with next time honey. We told you we'd get you back...this is just the start. Don't forget that because of Jimmy you'll have a bit of Austen on you. See you at the show tomorrow' she sneered before her and her pose walked off.

I quickly sat down on a nearby vacated seat and held my still winded stomach as I absentmindedly rubbed the place Suzie had slapped with my other hand. I let the few tears that I had held back fall as I hung my head and tried to regain my breath.

_What have I got myself into? And where are all the bodyguards Mum said would be here?! Wait...they're back with the boys and Cait – Oh shit. I'm dead. I just broke a promise to Caitlyn. Suzie and George should've just finished me off._

'Mitchie?' I heard someone asked and looked up to find a familiar black haired guy standing in front of me. I looked hard at him for a few moments before giving up on who it was. 'What happened?' he asked as he took a seat next to me.

'Nothing I just need some pain killers' I whispered before attempting to stand up but quickly sat down again when realising that it was way too painful.

'How about I go get them for you? Might be a bit quicker' he said standing up but before he could get too far I reached forwards and stopped him. I then reached into my pocket and grabbed out the fifty dollar note I had in there.

_I know it's not smart to keep money in my pocket and Mum will kill me but I was in a hurry and it paid off in the long run. Get it? _Paid _off? Ow! Stomach!_

'Can you get me one of those rolls of bandage-stretchy things and as many pain killers and band aids as the change can pay for?' I asked handing him the money.

He looked down at the money in confusion before nodding and heading to the nearby drug store. With a groan I re-positioned myself on the seat and was glad to finally have my breathing back to normal. That's when I realised what I just did.

_I just gave a fifty to a random! Oh God! As if he'd come back...stupid, stupid Mitchie!_

I cursed myself for a couple more minutes but stopped when I saw the black haired guy walk back to me with a bag in hand. He took a seat next to me before handing over the plastic bag with another smile.

I gave a smile of my own as I took the bag and looked inside to find numerous boxes of band aids, painkillers, one bandage and a bottle of water. I looked curiously up at him for an answer and he just laughed, 'I thought it might be easier if you take them with water...I know it is for me.'

'I can't believe you actually came back with them' I said slightly in shock as I pushed myself up from the chair and winced in pain.

'Like karma wouldn't bite me in the ass for stealing a wounded girl's money?' he joked, standing up too.

'I'm really sorry and this is going to sound really rude but who are you?' I asked slightly embarrassed as I changed hands holding the bag and placed the other arm around my belly knowing I was going to have an ugly bruise there.

'Don't worry about it; I'd be shocked if you knew me. You could say I'm a regular customer at Barney's and I've seen you and your nametag there. I'm Matthew' he said as he extended a hand.

'Hey you're that guy that gets the burger' I said realising how stupid what I had said sounded when it was too late. Though he didn't seem to mind and just laughed.

'Yup; that would be me...the guy wanting the burger' he said with another smile.

I was about to answer when I heard Shane's voice singing from my pocket. I gave Matthew and apologetic smile before quickly answering my phone.

'Where are you?! Geller's freaking out and won't stop pacing and keeps muttering "shouldn't have let her go" and "I'll kill them if they hurt her" and by doing that she's freaking out Nate who can't calm her down and Jason just keeps talking about how he saw a stuffed parrot hanging out of your suitcase,' the voice on the other land cried causing me to hold the phone away from my ear, 'where are you Mitch? If you haven't noticed I'm freaking.'

'I'm so sorry Shane; I ran into a group of people, and then ran into someone else who helped me and I'll be there soon. Tell Geller to calm down and tell her I'm not dead and if she kills them she can't testify herself in court by saying "you should've heard what they said to us" and that she needs proof that preferably isn't on me. Then tell Nate to make her a hot cocoa or something or even knock her out with a bat I don't care...just as long as there isn't blood. Also Why is Jase looking in my suitcase? Tell him that if he doesn't keep his nose out of other people's things then he won't get a surprise. I didn't mean to make you freak...really I didn't. Things went down a...different path than what they should've. But I've got some help and I'll be there real soon okay. I promise that once I explain myself better you can take care of me as much as you want popstar but please stop fretting or you might start to get some _gray_ hairs' I said laughing softly at my own joke.

'Oh that's another thing; Geller also said she's going to kill you for breaking the promise and that's _Mr Rockstar_ to you' Shane said and even though I couldn't see him I could still hear the smile in his voice.

I quickly said goodbye before hanging up and placing the phone back into my pocket. I looked back up and was startled at having someone standing in front of me but remembered I had been in the middle of a conversation with Matthew.

'Boyfriend troubles?' he questioned with a smile as we started walking back to where the stage was.

'Shane? What? No – I mean he's – and – worried that's all' I muttered as Anthony gave a chuckle.

'I'll believe you for now. I should probably get going. I'll see you at work then' Anthony said as he turned to leave.

'What do you mean work?' I asked confused.

'Oh well Mum says I might as well work there so I can get a discount on all the food I buy. Hence; "I'll see you at work then."'

'Sorry but I'm not going to be there for, like, a month. I'm going on tour with a band and well yeah...can't really serve my burgers with a Barney's smile when I'm half way across the state right?' I joked as I saw his face drop though he quickly covered it up.

'Oh that's cool then. Well I'll see you when you get back' he said with another smile before finally leaving.

I turned and walked the rest of the way with a smile on my face, ignoring my sore stomach, until I reached the stage and a curly haired girl attacked me.

'Oh thank God you're okay! Shane said you were okay but I thought he was lying but then I realised he wouldn't know what he would be lying about as he doesn't know the secret, so I went over everything else you told him to say. Also BTW I would _so _get away with murdering them if I told the jury the truth. As if the judge wouldn't side with me. Oh that reminds me I need the Austin's address as I figured that if you said I wouldn't get away with murder after hearing me threaten them if they hurt you then that must mean they _did _hurt you, that would also explain why you're carrying a bag filled with medicine stuff, which may mean I may not be able to go on tour as I may be serving time. Who was the guy you were with? He was totally crushing on you and he wasn't the bad looking. Oh that _also_ reminds me that Shane may or may not be mad with you I don't know for sure. He saw the new guy and you laughing and stuff and I think the jealousy bug may have bit him as well as the love bug as he has it bad for you and...I needa breathe' Caitlyn said finally stopping for air.

I smiled as we walked back to the bus where the guys were waiting for us as Caitlyn continued telling me what I had missed in the half hour I was gone. Though, truthfully, I had kind of zoned out once she finished talking about Shane.

_Shane's jealous...of _me_? As if. And people say I have a wild imagination. At least I don't play matchmaker with couples that won't work out no matter how cool the idea actually is. Mitchie snap out of it! This is Shane Gray we're talking about not a normal guy. Well he is normal, probably more normal than I am, but he's normal in a different kind of way. I also really need to get Caitlyn to teach me how she says things so fast in a single breath and manages to link almost all of it somehow._

'Also Smitchie may not ever happen as I'm going to have to kill you as you broke a promise. I so should've made you do the whole "cross my heart" thing...then I wouldn't have to do the messy work. You would just drop dead. Oh Jason had also came to the conclusion that the toy parrot in your bag was a real one after Nate and Shane joked with him, so he kind of tore you're bags open and threw everything around the bus so he could save the parrot and any other birds you may be holding against their own free will. He's also creating a "Bird's Right" petition' Caitlyn said in a single breath again and I stared at her wide eyed as she walked onto the tour bus, continuing her rant.

_Oh this was going to be a _long_ tour...all my stuff?! Seriously as if I'd keep a bird in an enclosed box without air holes? I mean I did that once. When I was seven and didn't know any better...I should probably not mention that to Jason..._


	6. Show and Tell Time

**A/N: Hey people here's another chapter. This is basically the confession of what Jimmy Austen did to my Michelle Galena Torres. Also some - actually quite a lot now that I think about it - Smitchie so I hope you enjoy it. I personally don't know if I like this chapter that much...I've been kinda messed up and I think it might show...hopefully not though. Tell me what you think and thanks to KevinJonasIsLovex3, ersy and wiswinagirl for your constant comments; I'm glad you like my story.**

**Anyway this is my first day in a while that I don't have too much homework so I'm going to go write another chapter and post it up maybe in a couple of days or so. Year Eleven currently sucks. I mean when did everyone get so damn smart?!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own anything related to Camp Rock nor will you ever see my name in the credits. I am only the girl whose given Mitchie some horrible little memories and the people who gave them to her.**

* * *

Normally when someone says they threw your things everywhere you expect, like, a small pile of your things on the ground or something like that right? Not when you add Jason to the situation.

Once I was inside the bus I felt my eyes widen in shock at the mess in front of me. My stuff was literally _everywhere._ I saw numerous tops cast about the space, a pair of jeans in the sink, shoes that somehow ended up on top of a cupboard and that was just where a few of my things were. I looked to my side to find that Caitlyn had left it and was sitting on the couch with three innocently smiling boys. I was about to comment on the mess when the bus lurched forward, causing me to trip forwards into a chair. I gasped in pain as the back of the chair hit my stomach and almost instantly made me double over in pain.

I could hear Caitlyn cry my name as they rushed forward whilst the bus continued moving but ignored them as I attempted to stand upright. Let's just say if it wasn't hard enough to do that on a moving vehicle it was even harder when your stomach was in pain. Someone, I soon found out it was Shane, had grabbed me under the arms and roughly lifted me to my feet as I continued holding my stomach.

'Mitchie what happened? I always fall on the chairs but they don't hurt that bad' Jason said with a concerned look as Caitlyn quickly picked up the bag that held all my medicine and bandages and placed it in my spare hand.

'Um...there's something I need to tell you guys' I mentioned uneasily looking around the bus which was now going to be my new home. 'Is there somewhere that I can...change?'

'Yup; back of the bus is the wardrobe and dressing place. Go right ahead' Shane said coldly and I had to admit it kind of heart that he spoke like that to me. I gave a small smile before turning and entering the room to find all the different dressers for the boys. I softly closed the door behind me before taking a few pain killers in hope of easing the pain and walked over to Jason's dresser. I opened it to find all his clothes and had to clamp a hand over my mouth to muffle the laughter.

_He has a matching bird suit and tie? Oh my gosh! I don't know if that is adorable or very, very weird. Maybe adorably weird? I wonder what Shane has in his...._

I curiously walked over to his and opened it, once closing Jason's, to find many, many different articles of clothes. Three leather jackets, _way_ too many skinny leg jeans, some graphic shirts and a bunch of other stuff; nothing really out of the ordinary but still...did he _need _this much clothing?

After also having a quick peek in Nate's I remembered the real reason I was in the boy's change room. I grabbed the bandage out of the bag and walked over to the full length mirror. I lifted my shirt and tucked it up into the bottom of my bra before giving my stomach a look.

_Yup; still the same as it was. The only difference being is now I have an ugly brown-black bruise next to my belly button. God...I forgot about all those..._

I moved closer to the mirror and looked more carefully at my stomach as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I remembered how at Camp everyone was always in the lake but how I had always refused as I couldn't show them _this. _They wouldn't understand.

_Damn the scar is still there! I still can't believe I had let Suzie pierce my bellybutton! She didn't even know what she was doing. Stupid Mitchie; no...stupid _Ellie. _Not stupid Mitchie._

There were a few scars that marked my stomach from various incidents whilst staying at the Austen house. The time that Jimmy and I were messing around in his back yard and he had "accidentally" knocked me into the metal shed had left a small scar that still hadn't gone away. Then there was the piercing accident. The cuts I had gotten from their stupid and feral dog, Satan. I could only shake my head whilst the memories flooded my thoughts and tears spilled down my cheeks.

_I can't believe I put up with all that crap...all the pain and tears. To think I thought that the majority of them were all accidents. Maybe I should only tell them about the last cut. I mean they don't _really_ need to know about all these ugly little –_

'You done yet Torres?' Shane asked causing me to jump as I turned around to find him talking through a small gap between the door and its frame. 'You've been in here awhile and we're trying to make – what the hell Mitchie?' Shane cried from the now fully open door. His yell caused me to break out of my trance as I rushed forward, pulled him inside the room and closed the door behind him with one hand and used the other to pull my top down.

'Shane; please keep your voice down' I said quietly as I looked down at the white carpet.

'Where did all those cuts and bruises and shit come from?' he asked angrily.

'I said I had to tell you guys some stuff. You just had to go and ruin the surprise' I joked in hope of lightening the mood.

'Tell me what happened' Shane said seriously as he walked over to my plastic bag I had left on the bench.

'I will let me just fix myself up a bit and I'll tell you all together and -'

'No; I meant tell me now. Tell me why you have a bruise the size of a fist on your stomach' he demanded as he looked through the bag.

I could feel heart rise in my face as I walked over to the mirror and grabbed my bandage off of the shelf next to it. I watched as he took a seat on the couch and looked at me expectantly.

_What did I do to get on his bad side? Also why does he have to be so damn stubborn and impatient? I mean it wouldn't kill him to wait until I told everyone else. Oh well...here goes nothing..._

'I was dating this guy named Jimmy before summer. He was really cool and sweet at the start. He was a dreamer...wanted to play in the big league you know? Most guys probably dream about that though, but Jimmy had the skill to make it come true. Some things started going wrong...I'm not sure what exactly had happened, but every once and a while he would act differently' I said taking a seat next to Shane but still didn't look at him. 'I can still remember the first thing he did that made my gut churn. It was after a football game and his team lost. He was so mad and even though I knew I shouldn't have followed him I did. I was his girlfriend and Suzie had told me that girlfriends are meant to comfort their boyfriends.

'Yelling; that's all he did. I had missed the first part of the game because my Grandma had a fall and obviously I was concerned. He was so quick to blame the loss on me. Saying how I was his lucky charm and by not being there from start to finish I had jinxed them. He went on like that for what felt like hours. I stayed quiet and silently cried whilst he accused me; I would only occasionally agreeing. He slapped me that night. I should've gotten out then' I whispered to myself as I shook my head at how stupid I had been.

'The next day he was fine; acted as if nothing had happened. I played along with it...after a while I even felt like I had imagined it. After that things were okay but _accidents_ kept happening and a little voice in my head kept telling me to get out. Anyway you probably don't want to hear about all the little details. Long story short; it's over and his family hates me' I said with a small shrug as I finally looked up at Shane.

'What happened that finally made you break up with him?' Shane asked quietly but I could tell he was mad. One look in his face and you knew that this was the warm up to the explosion.

'He wanted something from me that I wouldn't give and I think he may have been somewhat drunk. He lost it and grabbed me,' the images of that night slowly passed through my mind as I once again lived the screaming and tears, 'he tried some...stuff but this time I finally stood up for myself. Jimmy left the room and I knew I should've run...I should've used his absence to my advantage but I was just so scared. What if he followed and did something worse? But that didn't matter because even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to move.

'You know how in horror movies you can hear the music playing as the tension and fear grows, then the psychotic killer appears brandishing a knife and the damsel runs crazily throughout the house but never thinks to actually _leave_ the house? Kinda like what happened that night. He came in with the knife and I freaked. I ran, who in their right mind wouldn't have run, but he got to me before I could get to the door. He managed to give me one cut' I said as I pulled down the top of my shirt like I had done earlier with Caitlyn to show the scar, 'but in return I gave him a kick my cousin always told me would take down any guy. I just count my lucky stars that Sierra lived down the block.'

When I looked at Shane's face I didn't know what to think. There were so many emotions present that is was almost impossible to tell which was the strongest. I could clearly see that he was angry by the way his jaw was set and throughout my story I often saw a muscle in there twitch. He was upset and sad and that was shown through his eyes; how they were slightly narrowed which also accentuated the slight upward tilt they had. But the thing that had me dumbstruck was one emotion that I couldn't name though I had soon forgot about it.

Have you ever had the feeling that a guy was going to kiss you? I don't know why but you can just see it in the face or something like that. How something, I'm not sure what, flickers in their eyes and it makes those butterflies, the ones you haven't felt for so long, start to go crazy. That's what I felt when Shane abruptly moved towards me. But I was proved mistaken when instead of kissing me he brought me into a hug. That was most definitely _the _best hug I had ever had.

'I'm so sorry Mitch' he whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

'What are you sorry for Shane? You haven't done anything wrong...you didn't even know me then' I said, matching his tone, though mine was a bit more wet as I had once again started crying.

'I dunno...I just am. That's where you went after the signing wasn't it; after them?' Shane asked as he pulled away from me. I nodded quietly and he shook his head with a sad smile. 'But you must've known something would happen if you went alone...'

'I could've had a million and one body guards and they still would've said or done something. I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt for something that only Jimmy and I had control over' I said standing up and walking back over to the mirror, bandage in hand.

_Okay now; I've seen Sierra do this a gazillion times for me...it can't be that hard. _

'What are you doing Mitch?' Shane asked walking over to me.

'Trying...to find...instructions' I muttered as I eyed the roll of bandage.

He laughed before taking it out of my hands and unrolling it a little bit before looking back at me, 'what do you need done?'

'My stomach,' I said pulling up my shirt to show it once again, 'Sierra always used to laugh at me when I wanted to bandage the bruises but it just makes it easier you know? I mean you don't; it's just...complicated...' I trailed embarrassedly when I saw that Shane was still looking at the many cuts I had. 'So you think you can manage it popstar?'

'It's Rockstar and you know it' he said with a smile as I continued holding my shirt so he could wrap me. I placed my hand on the start of the bandage like he asked as he went around my stomach to my back.

'There's even more here...God Mitch. I knew you were tough but this is on a whole new level' Shane said as he came back around to my front.

'You probably think that I would know how to bandage myself right? Yeah well that was never my strong point...the cuts I could handle. At first it was hard but I got used to the blood quickly though Sierra still pales...but she's improved. The first time she saw one she fainted. Anyway; when I would have a sprain or anything like that Sierra would always handle it. Our health teacher was so proud of us. She thought that we were just furthering our knowledge and preparing for any unexpected events,' I explained, 'what she didn't know was that we were applying them to me.'

'You are one amazing girl Michelle Galena Torres' he said in awe once he had finished causing me to blush at his remark. 'I just can't believe this happened to you. I mean; if you hadn't of told me I wouldn't have guessed. You always seem so happy with life...it's weird to think you went through this much pain when you never show it.'

'Oh I show it...just not when people can hear or see me. Another thing I've become pretty good at since Jimmy. But it's easy to keep up the charade when no one is looking too close. All you have to do is smile and act like nothing too bad has happened to you. But when you're in the public eye it would be harder...which is one of the reasons I needed to tell you and the boys so that you hear it from me; not some middle aged reporter.'

'C'mon we better go inform the others...you may also want to re-pack your stuff. We honestly didn't think Jason would have fallen for it...it was just a joke' Shane said leading me out and I could have sworn I saw that emotion again. The one I couldn't name.

That's how we spent the first night of my first ever tour. Me telling my friends the biggest secret I had kept for what felt like years. By the end of my story Caitlyn was crying, Jason turned an odd shade of green, Nate had clenched his fists so tightly that I was afraid they wouldn't unclench whilst Shane sat silently through it again. This time he didn't look at me and instead focused on the wall.

They all surprisingly understood why I wanted to tell them before the press did and they were all quick to comfort me. This of course involved a group hug/tackle, as I had forgotten to tell them about my stomach, and ended with Shane remembering and quickly pulling everyone off me as I winced and gasped.

Once everyone was sound asleep I crawled out of my bunk bed, careful not to wake Caitlyn who slept beneath me, and walked into the kitchen as I dialled home on my mobile. I took a seat at the dining table and waited for someone to pick up. After six rings the answering machine picked up and I cast a quick glance at the clock to find it was past midnight.

'Hi Mamma and Dad; I am so sorry this call is late. We lost track of time and everyone fell asleep about twenty or so minutes again. Um...just calling in to let you know about what's happened so far. I ran into George and Suzie; don't worry nothing too bad happened. I just got a bruise to add to the collection and an injured pride. Oh and don't blame the guys or Caity; I kind of snuck off on them and please don't yell at me when you call back because of what I did. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time and as Abuela would say "you've already done it. You made a mistake. Move on and decide on a new one to make,"' I said with a soft laugh, 'anyway I also told the guys what happened last year. They totally understood and are refusing to let me out of their sight tomorrow during the concert. It's kinda weird you guys aren't here. Before I forget Dad; good night sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite. And you said I would forget about saying that.

Anyway it's getting late and I'm getting sleepy. If I haven't said it yet I'll say it now; I miss you two so, so much and I hope you know I love you too. Gotta go I heard someone stirring. After all us celebrities need our beauty sleep for the glamour awards right?' I joked before hanging up and turning to find Jason standing in the hall way. 'Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you.'

'Don't worry about it and you didn't. I got thirsty,' Jason said as he filled a cup with water and joined me at the table, 'you miss 'em?'

'Well yeah; they are my parents but I'm good. Thanks for asking though' I said with a yawn. I was about to excuse myself for some sleep when an idea came to mind. 'Hey Jase; do you know why Shane was upset with me earlier? Like when I came on the bus.'

'Oh yeah...he was upset but I don't really blame him. He is a good guy and an even better singer it just that...he can get confused easily and you happen to be one of the people who confuse him most – not in a bad way it's more he doesn't always know how to act and stuff' Jason said noticing that I had started to worry for a moment. 'Shane means well and he cares about you Mitchie...I guess you confused him again when he saw you with some guy. I don't know what happened but he came on the bus and slammed the door and everything. He was upset, angry and confused; becoming the typical Shane Nathan Grey. Any-who-diddly-moo,' Jason said standing up and replacing smart, philosophical Jason with the funny and childish one, 'we have a concert today and like you said we need our beauty sleep for such an extravagant event' he said before sashaying off to bed.

_Did he just – no way – oh my God Sierra will freak when I tell her that Jason Bailey sashayed to bed._

Once I had comfortably positioned myself in bed, it took a while trust me, I was about to fall asleep when something Jason said replayed in my mind. I sat bolt upright and hit my head on the roof-thing above me and as I silently groaned and cursed the thing I hit my head on my thoughts started going into overdrive.

_What did Jason mean when he said "he cares about you Mitchie?" I mean does it mean care as in brother and sister care, or care that you would give to your old sick grandma or is it the care you give someone you might actually like-like? And does this mean that what Caitlyn said about Shane being jealous was true? No...I mean I know I can talk to him about anything, that's one of the reasons he knows more about Jimmy than the others, but no one in their right mind would like someone unstable like me. I mean I had a psychotic killer boyfriend and now his psychotic siblings are out for my head and I might as well be a voodoo doll or something with all the cuts and things I have on me. And why on Earth am I overanalysing this?! I can't like Shane Nathan Grey! I have to spend a month on tour with him. Imagine the drama and what would happen if we dated _and_ broke up whilst on tour? Can you say "awkward!"? Though he is really, really cute and he listens to me – and his smile? I might as well have died and gone to heaven – Mitchie snap out of it! But he was so careful with the bandage and his hands are so soft and he's smart and – oh god I have got to get real!_

My last thoughts before I went to bed that night were simple and sweet; though the implications of those thoughts didn't come until morning.

_It's official...I, Michelle Galena Torres, have fallen head over heels in like with Shane Nathan Grey._


	7. My Journey To Stardom

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've come to realise I hate February; at least this year's February.** **I mean it is the suckiest of all months so far and that's really bad as it's only the start of the year. Right now there's all these bushfires in Victoria and so many stories have been shared and I've been reduced to tears from some of them and I think a small part of me is still in shock that there are bastards that are so moronic that they think it's fun to light fires and devesestate and kill families. I've been donating heaps and will be going down in a couple of weeks or so to help out but it just doesn't feel like it's enough. It hits home as well as I have friends that are being threatened by the fire and I know people who have lost friends and family.**

**  
On top of that another kid has committed suicide though this one was only party because of VCE stress. It's just freaking me out and I'm praying to God that things get better soon for everyone.**

**  
Anyway I have a bunch of homework that I've put off so I could write up this chapter. Normally it's easy to write them up but this one took forever...massive writer's block. But it's finally done though I don't really like it that much. And to _wiswinagirl _your chapter is coming up; you were going to be in this one but it just didn't fit...sorry. So hope you enjoy it and please keep up the comments, reviews, favourites and all that :D**** Also thanks to _preenad_ who pointed out my mistake with Shane's name. Just so you know from now on his name is Shane Nathan Adam Grey.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't know own Camp Rock, the songs _Hold On _or _Please Be Mine. _I also don't own the Flip Video MinoHD though I'm saving up for one. I only own Mitchie's memories, Anthony and the Austen Family :)  
**

* * *

I woke with a start that morning due to the bus lurching to a stop for some reason or another. For all I know we could have pulled over been driving for two hours, yes I do realise the concert is in my hometown but I'm a Drama Queen when I'm sleepy, and are finally coming to a stop. But honestly I really couldn't care about whether we had stopped or not.

_It's official; I am so stupid for agreeing to this. I mean I can barely sleep on my stationary bed at home...why did I not think how bad I was going to be on a constantly moving bed? I think I fell of while I was sleeping...my body was so not in this much pain when I got into bed._

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and went to step onto the ground when I remembered that I was on the top bunk, another brilliant idea of mine, so with a groan I jumped down then rubbed my sore head as I tried to remember why I had a bump on it.

I walked out to the dining/living space to find Caitlyn and Connect 3 minus Jason sitting at the table eating waffles. Not only are they eating waffles but they're _smiling _while eating the waffles. How can they smile when I'm so sleepy?!

'Morning sunshine! How'd you sleep?' Caitlyn asked in a chirpy voice causing me to glare.

'How can you be so happy at this hour? Also did I fall off my bed last night?' I asked before leaning over and snatching a waffle off of Caitlyn's plate to no protests.

'Torres you do realise that it's twelve in the afternoon right? I mean normally you'd be at school by now sleepy head' Caitlyn said whilst Nate chuckled from beside her.

That's when I finally realised that not only were my friends fully awake and eating waffles and _happy_ but also fully clothed. With another groan I moved my elbows onto the table and rested my head in my open palms.

'Well at least Jase isn't -'

'Hey you finally woke up,' Jason said as he entered the room with a smile, 'I was thinking about getting Polly to sing to you but I didn't want you to hurt her.'

'For now I'm not going to ask who Polly is and why she would sing because it's too early – oh my god!' I exclaimed suddenly before jumping up from my seat.

Without an explanation I ran, more like stumbled as my legs were still sleepy, to my bunk, lifted myself into it and grabbed my phone from the small shelf. I quickly dialled the number as I prayed that for once she had remembered her phone and actually had it turned on during lunch.

'Mitchie; thank God! I saw the Austen devils and they wouldn't stop smiling at me and I thought they did something to you. You're okay right?' Sierra asked concerned.

'I'm sorry I just woke up. I was meant to tell you but I didn't have time and then I ran into them and then we came here and...I'm sorry' I breathed as I rested my head against my pillow and softly rubbed my tender stomach.

'Okay; you know I don't speak fluent Mitchie so I need you to add a few more words in there' she laughed.

'I'm on tour...in a tour bus...with Connect 3' I said and started chewing my bottom lip as I waited for her response.

'You're on tour at this moment; like right at this very second you are on the same bus as Connect 3 and you'll be singing with them at their concerts?'

'That is what I just -'

'Oh my fricken' God Michelle Galena Torres!' Sierra screamed all of a sudden resulting in my pulling the phone away from my ear. 'Thank God you finally got some sense. I thought you'd never realise how incredible your voice is and you'll grow up saying "I wish I had of done something;" but you're finally living the dream!'

I felt tears sting my eyes as a smile formed on my lips due to the kind words my best friend had said, 'so- so you're not mad?'

'Mad? Of course not Mitchie! I would be mad if you hadn't of gone' she said causing me to laugh.

I was about to tell her about Anthony when I could've sworn I heard the Austen devils in the background. I pressed the phone closer to my ears but I couldn't hear anything and figured that Sierra must have put me on mute.

After a couple minutes of pure boring silence Sierra finally came back and although we both knew something had happened she played it cool. 'You're still playing here tonight right?' Sierra asked and I think I heard a sob as well.

'Yeah of course...wait give me a second okay?' I said before putting her on mute and leaning slightly out of my bed. 'Hey do we get, like, free tickets or anything we can give to people that also let them come backstage – wait do you guys even have tickets like that?' I shouted to my friends on the bus.

'We do and go ahead we'd love to meet the infamous Sierra' I heard Nate call back with another chuckle.

I smiled then took mute off before talking again, 'there will be a ticket there under your name okay? So just tell them who you are and you'll get a backstage pass too.'

'O-okay; I'll see you tonight then Mitchie. I have some stuff you need to know but I'll tell you after the concert. Cya' and with that she ended the call and left me with a million questions running through my head. After failing numerous times to call her back I moved to the edge of my bed but was surprised to come face-to-face with Shane.

_And when I say face-to-face I mean we are so close that if either of us move our heads the tiniest bit forward we would be ki – Mitchie! Don't think about kissing Shane Grey when he's in front of you. That's what dreams are for – no actually just don't think about it!_

'You okay Mitch?' he asked with a smile and I felt my face turn tomato red.

'Um – sure – well not really – Sierra – I don't know...don't worry' I stumbled lamely as I hung my head in an attempt to hide my embarrassment.

_This is all Jason and Caitlyn's fault! I could talk to Shane before they planted the idea of us dating in my head. Now I just sound like a shy little fan girl! Aargh!_

'What happened with Sierra?' he asked, propping his arms up on the edge of my bed and leaning in so he could see my face better; though I didn't know this.

'I don't know; we were talking, actually I was talking and she was screaming,' I said looking up and jumping backwards slightly to see how near Shane was to me, 'um...where was I?'

'Sierra was screaming whilst you talked' Shane said quickly with a smile on his face which caused my heart to skip a beat.

_See everyone has smiles right? But Shane is like that girl from Win A Date With Tad Hamilton. He has different smiles depending on who he's talking to and what about. That one right there was number six and I've never seen him give it to anyone but me._

'Right; so that was happening when the Austen's minus one came over to Sierra,' at this I noticed that every muscle in Shane's body seemed to tense up whilst his eyes narrowed the slightest, 'though I didn't get to hear what they said because Sierra put me on speaker phone. She said she'd tell me something after the concert but I don't know what and...it just frustrates me when I don't know something.'

'Sorry Mitch I don't know what you can do...guess you just have to wait until tonight. Oh also we need to go inside for makeup and all that and I need to talk to you after the show okay?' he asked and I gave a nod before sliding off my bed and grabbing some clothes to change into.

After having a quick shower I was walking out of the tour bus in my jeans and oversized jumper to find fans already waiting for the boys. I stopped in my tracks causing Caitlyn to walk into me as we both looked around in awe. The concert wasn't for a good six hours and people were already here? Someone gave me a soft push to keep me walking and after smiling for a couple of photos we were inside the venue. A middle-aged man walked over to us with a phone in one hand and a walkie talkie in the other.

'Okay sound check is ten so just have a quick look around to get to know the place. We'll meet you in about eight and then we'll be on the way. Nice to meet you too Mitchie and Caitlyn; I'll talk to you girls more after the show. Okay? Good. If you need anything the guys know where to find me' the man said and left just as quickly as he had came.

I looked questioningly at Shane who explained that that was David the manager. We walked around for a few minutes before joining the band in the auditorium and for a second I almost forgot why I was there. I had heard about Connect 3 going big for concerts but the last time they came to our small town they didn't go _this _big.

There were lights hung behind the stage, I could've sworn I saw them walking around with paint bottles, there were stands for the mics already up and ready for us along with all the equipment...the only thing that seemed to be missing was us. I felt Caitlyn grab my arm and steer me towards the stage as I heard the band start to play "This Is Me."

That was the last thing I remembered from those six hours. The time literally flew by so quickly it was all a blur. All I know is that sound check was finished a while ago; I then had an outfit picked out for me by some lady who creepily already knew my _exact_ size and had about three different people working on my hair, nails and face _at the same time_. I thought it would be blissful being pampered but the reality was that I was so nervous that every time a brush or hand touched me I would jump or flinch. Also somewhere in that big 'ole blur I got a text from Sierra asking if she could bring someone else and after checking with the guys I texted her back saying it was cool but once the text was sent I completely forgot that one of my best friends would be there.

Then it was time; the place started filling with crazed fans who were screaming and chanting as everyone who is a part of the tour stood behind the stage and said a quick group prayer. That was it. I waited in the wings whilst Nate and Kevin walked out with the band and took their spots. I smiled as Caitlyn wished me luck before walking out on stage and taking her place at her laptop; giving a quick smile to Nate before focusing on her work. I took a deep breath as I felt someone sling an arm around their shoulders and pulled me to them.

'Hey; you know that you're gonna kill it out there right? Just stay calm and watch your footing – you should've seen the heels Leslie wanted to put you in before I explained to her that you were accident prone' Shane said with a soft laugh.

'You helped with my outfit?' I asked gesturing to what I was wearing. I had to admit I was quite happy with the clothing choices. I mean, seriously, it was basically what I would wear anywhere else but a bit more...classier – wait maybe classy isn't the right word. Basically I was wearing a gray singlet with some gold and silver design on it (I think it was either a bird or a plane...but I wouldn't place any bets on that), I had the skinniest black jeans that I had _ever _worn and I was still slightly amazed that I could fit into them and still breath, black converse sneakers and to pull it all together a black leather jacket that was a tad on the larger side though I didn't mind.

'Yeah well someone had to make sure you weren't wearing something that wasn't what Mitchie would wear. Anyway good luck and breath' he said with a smile as I heard Nate introduce me.

I gave a smile of my own before walking out onto the stage, spotlight following me, and took my place as I started to sing the song that I had become so familiar with. I used the stage to my advantage and walked around it like I had at Final Jam almost forgetting that the screaming crowd in front of me was there. Then I heard Shane's voice and I felt a warm feeling rush through me as he joined me on stage and held my hand. I forgot everyone around me...forgot that I was playing in a concert...all I was focusing on was the handsome guy in front of me.

Once the song finished Caitlyn and I gave a small bow before running off stage; adrenaline pumping through my veins. We both gave a soft squeal once we were in the wings and stayed there for the rest of the show to watch the boys perform.

I soon found out why I had seen bottles of paint earlier as once the curtains closed for a quick break, about ten different people rushed out to start spreading multiple colours over the drums, keyboards, guitar...you name it and it was now covered with paint. I even saw them attach this machine-shooting-thing to Nate and Jason's guitars and looked at Caitlyn confused as the curtains opened again.

The boys took their places for their finale as the drummer, Jack, started hitting the drums to the opening of "Hold On" causing paint to fly onto him and around him. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened before I burst out into laughter as I watched the paint flying around the stage.

'They're geniuses' I choked out to Caitlyn who was laughing so much that there were tears spilling down her face. She nodded in response before continuing to laugh at the boys' antics. The fans were eating it up; you could hear their screams of joy and laughter every time another colour was splattered onto something or someone. Then Nate's part came and I don't think anyone was expecting what was to come.

'_When it falls apart and you're feeling lost'_ at this Nate and Jason turned side on to the crowd whilst a smirk formed on Shane's face.

'_All your hope is gone. Don't forget to hold on,'_ green and yellow paint flew out of Nate's machine-shooting-thing and blue and pink out of Jason's and onto the screaming crowd.

'_Hold on'_ and another shot flew out to more screaming before the boys turned to each other and went crazy with paint whilst singing and playing their hearts out.

Once the song finished they bowed to their audience and called Caitlyn and I out to take our final bow as well. We smiled before running onto the stage and held hands with the paint splattered boys before giving our bow to the screaming and cheering fans. With a final smile we all turned and headed off stage.

'Guys that was amazing! Why didn't you tell us Nate?' Caitlyn asked with a pout as we headed to the dressing rooms.

'Because we wanted to surprise you; besides that was only half the surprise' Nate said mysteriously once we arrived outside Caitlyn's and my dressing room.

We looked at them in uncertainty as the boys walked off to their own room after telling us to wait where we are. With a shrug of my shoulders I took off my jacket and chucked it inside our room before turning to find the three boys walking away way with something behind each of their backs.

Naturally Caitlyn and I started to slowly back away as the guys closed in on us. Once they were only a metre or so away they pulled out the paint bottles they had behind their backs and my eyes widen in realisation.

'Dudes...you better not do what I think you're thinking of doing' I said continuing to back away. I closed my eyes with a groan when I backed into a wall and realised that I was trapped. I looked at Caitlyn who was standing next to me and she gave me a sideward glance before giving a war cry and charged through the amused boys and down the hallway. A laughing Nate and Jason ran after her leaving me with a smiling Shane.

'Shane c'mon; you don't really want to cover me in blue paint' I said as he slowly walked forwards.

'Oh but you see I really do...you did say blue was your favourite colour' Shane said as he took the lid off of the paint bottle.

'Yeah I like blue...on walls, in the sky and in the ocean...not as a skin colour. Besides there is like a litre or more paint in that bottle and this is a new outfit. Leslie will kill you if you wreck my clothes' I said mentioning the stylist.

'You do realise that you do have more than the one outfit you're wearing for the tour right?' Shane said as he came to a stop as his shoes touched mine. 'Besides I've always wanted to see a real life smurf' and with that he lifted the paint and poured it over my head.

With a girlish scream and jumped and tried to run away but to no avail as Shane quickly picked me up with one arm and tipped the remaining contents onto me. I squealed as he dropped the bottle and wrapped both arms around me and spun me in circles before placing me back on the ground.

'Shane Nathan Adam Grey; I cannot believe you did that' I said wiping the blue paint out of my eyes. I looked down at myself to see my clothes not only covered in blue but also specks of yellow, pink and green and figured that the colour that was on Shane had rubbed off slightly.

'I have to admit you are definitely the cutest smurf I've ever seen' he said with a chuckle as I glared at him. 'Naww c'mon Mitchie you gotta admit that you like being blue.'

'Yeah – definitely – I have now completed my life's ambition of being painted blue' I said sarcastically causing Shane to laugh. 'Anyway what did you want to tell me after the show?' I asked suddenly as I remembered what he had said earlier.

'Oh right...I really don't know how to say this though. I mean normally it's easy – real easy – but it's not right now. You have no idea what I'm trying to say do you?' he asked miserably and I gave a slight shake of my head. 'Okay; I guess what I'm trying to say is -'

'Anthony?' I interrupted as I saw someone over the top of Shane's shoulder. I felt a smile form on my face before turning back to Shane, 'can you excuse me for one moment. I'll be back in a couple of minutes' I promised as I ran past Shane and over to where Anthony was standing next to Sierra.

'Oh my God Sierra; you guys got hit with the paint' I laughed as I took in the sight of my two friends covered in paint.

'Hey at least we don't look as bad as a blue covered celebrity' Sierra replied with a smile before throwing her arms around me in a hug. 'You were seriously awesome up there Mitchie! I knew you were good but – God you were awesome!' she exclaimed once she finally let me go. I smiled at my excited friend before turning to face Anthony.

'You're that guy who bought the burgers from me at Barney's right?' I joked and he nodded in reply. 'I didn't know you knew each other.'

'Yeah well Danny made me take your shift at Barney's and low behold I have this fella working alongside of me and he claimed he knew you. He's not that much of a bad guy' Sierra said giving Anthony a playful shove.

'Well it was good seeing you guys but I kind of really need to get out of these clothes. I don't know about you two but wet paint is cool and fun...dry paint is just...icky' I said pulling a disgusted face.

'Wait; there's actually something I wanted to ask you' Anthony said causing me to look at him curiously. He gave a look at Sierra who smiled and nodded.

'Hey there's Shane Grey covered in paint and by himself. You know I think I'm gonna go over and say hi to one of the cutest guys ever' she said happily before walking over to a confused Shane.

'I know we don't really know each other that well but...I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out with me' he said shyly and I felt my mouth drop slightly. 'I know you're going on tour but I thought maybe we could get to know each other better through calls and stuff and then when you get back maybe we could go on a date or something.'

_He wants to go out with me? Why? Wait – is he only going out with me because he thinks I'm going to be famous and he wants a piece of that?_

'And it's not because you're Mitchie Torres the rising celebrity. It's because you're Mitchie Torres the girl who works at Barney's and would sing while making the burgers. Actually that's one of the reason I started working at Barney's...so that I could get to know you better and ask you out' he said as if reading my mind

_Oh my gosh; that has got to be one of the cutest things ever! He is really sweet and good looking and I wouldn't mind getting to know him better and maybe dating him but what about Shane? I mean; a few moments ago I had butterflies because of Shane but they're still here when I'm talking to Anthony. But what if I imagined everything I thought I saw in Shane's face and I turn down Anthony and end up rejecting a guy I could be really happy with?_

'Mitchie? Okay could you maybe say something...anything? Because I'm kind of feeling like an idiot standing here with a girl I just told I liked though she hasn't said a word since' he said and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

I took a deep breath and turned my head quickly to find an angry Shane saying something to an equally angry Sierra before storming off. Before he left he cast a look at me, similar to the one he had given me on the last day of Camp Rock, and I felt a small part of my heart break. I looked back at Anthony and took a deep breath to calm myself before forcing a smile on my face.

_He would've said something by now if he liked me...right? I can't continue liking a guy if I don't know how he feels..._

'You know what Anthony...I think that may have been one of the best offers that I have heard yet' I said finally and I saw relief rush through his face causing my forced smile to turn into a genuine one.

With that we swapped numbers and a hug before I said goodbye to both Anthony and a sad Sierra before entering my dressing room. Once I was dressed in my trackies, singlet and the leather jacket that I had worn on stage, and now claimed as mine after checking to see if was okay with Leslie, I walked back outside through the screaming fans and smiling for a couple of pictures and then went onto the bus.

The atmosphere of the bus was very low and gloomy as I found Caitlyn and Nate snuggled up on the couch, both with paint still on their faces and in the hair, and as I walked past them they both cast me looks that were filled with emotion. Caitlyn's was filled mainly with sadness whilst Nate's was filled with more confusion than anything. I continued walking down to the beds as the bus started up to find Jason in his bunk with his curtain pulled around it. I could tell he was talking on his mobile and that he didn't want to be heard as he was talking in a whisper, so I kept walking until I came to the dressing room and I heard a guitar playing softly. I pressed my ear against the closed door and listened to him singing.

_'But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine'_ he stopped playing and I heard what could've been a sob and realised that I didn't want to know whether Shane Grey was crying or not.

I slowly walked back to my bed and climbed into it to find a present sitting on my pillow. I pulled the note out from under the ribbon and sat it on my blanket and carefully tore open the wrapping. Inside the baby blue wrapping paper was a Flip Video MinoHD...one of the video cameras I had told Shane I was saving up for.

I heard Jason end his call and quickly pulled my curtain shut so he wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall. I shakily held the camcorder in my left hand and with my right opened up the note.

_Dear Mitch;_

_I told you you'd kill it today didn't I? This is so you can use your savings for something bigger and better than a camcorder. Make good use of this and video tape your trip to stardom; cause baby you're gonna shine so bright._

_Shane._

I felt the tears start to spill from eyes and down my face as I fiddled with the camcorder and turned it on. I held it away from my face and quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks before pressing record.

'Hi I'm Mitchie Torres and this is my journey to stardom' I said with a shaky voice. 'Tonight was my first show _ever_ and it was the brilliant-est of all brilliants. I got to perform with my favourite people in the world and now get to rest before performing again tomorrow. I'm covered in paint as the Connect 3 boys love to go big and...well...yeah. I've found out two things today. Firstly; Jason Paul Stewart has a girlfriend he's keeping a secret and secondly,' I took a breath to calm myself as I felt a tear roll down my cheek, 'I've agreed to kind of date someone and in doing so have reduced the one guy that made me feel so special that I felt like I could reach any star in the sky to tears.

I think in total I have broken about three or so promises...let's see how many more I can break and how many more times I can cry before the next video shall we?' I said bitterly before ending the recording.


	8. Just a pact

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter was meant to be up, like, on Saturday but FF wouldn't let me for some reason and I tried up to now and it finally let me in so here it is.**

**This is a two-chapter kind of chapter if that makes any sense...basically there's lots of stuff going on and hopefully you guys like it. Though if you think it's too rushed or anything then let me know please...I think I might of had too much happening but I was having a shitty day and my stories are kind of like my journal so hence all the drama.**

**Also I've been wondering what you guys think of Anthony...should he and Mitchie stay together forever or should Shane do something drastic? I was thinking about killing him (Anthony) off but my friend had forbidden me of killing people that are nice in my stories. OH and this chapter also has_ wiswinagirl _mentioned so I hope you like it. You were originally going to meet at a concert but like I said I had a shitty day and this chapter went in a totally different way then to the one I had hand written. Such a waste of paper and writing time and now I'm rambling. Sorry. **

**Enjoy and please keep reviewing and telling me what I did wrong or right because reviews make me happy and I'm currently upset because Taylor Swift's concert sold out over here and I have to wait an extra month for JB in 3D to come to Australia (at least that's what some gossip thing said) so please make my day a little better :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Camp Rock besides the DVD which is awesome and I also don't own any copyrights of "Open" by Demi Lovato.  
**

* * *

'Hey Mitchie; time to get up sleepy head' I heard Jason's voice though I didn't pay much attention.

I was in the middle of a nightmare and it was one of those really bad ones that you know you _should_ wake up from but you can't; you just want to see what may happen. I love them but I hate them at the same time...especially this one.

The dream started on my last night at Jimmy's and he was leaving the room whilst I freaked out and I ran to the door and opened it to find Anthony waiting out front in a baby blue mustang. I ran to the car and whilst we sped off I turned the radio on to find the instrumental version of "Gotta Find You" playing.

I smiled at the memories though my smile quickly turned to a frown when Anthony started singing the words instead of Shane. I couldn't listen to him wreck the song so I leant forwards and changed the song to hear Shane's voice singing what I had heard him sing the night before. I tried to change the song again but nothing would happen. Luckily after the seventh time of hearing the words the radio turned off and I turned to face Anthony with tears in my eyes. That's when I realised that no one was driving the car and I was by myself.

I could hear someone running after us and turned to find a psychotic Jimmy running after the car and brandishing a knife. I know it sounds almost comic and so unrealistic but it felt so real at the time. I screamed and climbed into the driver's seat and tried to steer the car away from the brick wall that appeared but nothing would work. I watched in horror as the wall got closer as did Jimmy; he was now close enough that I could feel him breathing as he screamed my name.

'Mitchie!' Jason said shaking me awake. My eyes flew open as I sat bolt upright and brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I realised that it wasn't Jimmy calling my name and that all of it was just a really bad dream. My body felt sticky and I realised that not only had I been sweating but also crying.

I wiped the tear trails off of my face whilst I tried to calm myself down when I felt my mattress shift and looked up to find a concerned Jason sitting across from me. I gave a forced smile as I felt a shiver run down my spine.

_Jimmy was right next to me...I felt him cut me again...I could've sworn I had. Plus didn't Mum say you can't feel things in dreams? If she's always right then how come I felt the metal pierce my skin?_

'Wanna tell me what's going on? Jason asked with a smile as I wiped my face again.

'Wanna tell me about your secret girlfriend?' I asked in return hoping to change the subject.

'Wh – what girlfriend? Who told you?! I mean – psh – girlfriend...no...how'd you sleep last night?' he stuttered as a small blush moved across his cheeks.

'Truthfully I slept horrible,' I admitted as I shifted my pillow and rested my back against it, 'so what's her name?'

'Mitchie' Jason groaned as I pulled the curtain close to have some privacy.

'C'mon; I won't tell anyone...I pinkie promise' I swore as my phone went off telling me I had a text.

_Hey Mitchie. Have a great day and hopefully you're not too tired. Anthony xo_

With a groan I placed my phone back on the shelf and hit my head on the wall which resulted in another groan but this time in pain. Jason laughed at my antics and took my phone and read the message.

'So; you guys are really together then?' he asked sadly, placing my phone back on its shelf.

'You make it sound like we're getting married or something. We're just getting to know each other' I said simply. 'Besides why are you so upset about that? I thought big brothers are meant to be happy when their little sister gets a boyfriend.'

'No; big brothers get protective over the guy who will never be good enough for their Mitchie..._little _brothers are the happy ones; Nate for example is a bit upset but thinks Anthony seems like a good guy. I guess I was just hoping that two people would've come to their senses; guess it's too late as Anthony is sending you a hug and kiss.'

'A hug and kiss?' I asked with raised eyebrows. 'Everyone who's anyone knows that x's and o's mean positions in football' I created wildly with a smile.

'You mean people stand like an x and o on the field? Wouldn't an o be kind of difficult? Wait – football positions?! Oh no I've been sending them to Micki! But she's been sending them back too...Mitchie you're giving me a headache' Jason whined as I smiled triumphantly.

'Micki ey?' I asked wiggling my eyebrows up and down as Jason's eyes widened in horror. 'Face it Jason; you're so busted that it's not even funny. Fess up.'

'Oh fine...her name's Micki, actually it's Michaela but I call her Micki as its cuter, she's twenty-one like me. Um...she likes birds too! She lives in Australia and Micki says that the birds at her house are really friendly and she hand feeds almost _all _of them. What else do you want to know?' Jason said and it was obvious he was excited that he was talking about Michaela.

'How'd you meet? I mean she lives in Australia and you live in America; obviously you guys didn't meet face to face as I'm pretty sure Connect 3 hasn't been there yet.'

'I was in this fan chat room for Connect 3 but I didn't use my name so the girls wouldn't mob me. Some people on there were being really mean about me and they were saying that I wasn't any good at playing guitar and that my obsession of birds was stupid. It's not an obsession though Mitchie; I asked my Mum and she said an obsession is when you have something of someone or something _everywhere_. My birdie pictures are at home, I was only allowed to bring one on tour, so how can I be obsessed?

'Anyway; Micki was sticking up for me and telling them off for saying I should go kill myself. Killing myself Mitchie? Why would I do that? I like living. So then she and I started talking after that; though I didn't tell her that I was the actual Jason Paul Stewart from Connect 3 because I didn't want to freak her out. When I finally told her who I was she didn't believe me and I had to do a video chat with her to prove it. She's real pretty too Mitchie! I mean not like the pretty that every girl wants to be, you know stick thin and all that, but pretty like you. She's happy with who she is, confident, blonde-brown hair, green eyes. You'd like her' Jason said with a big goofy smile and I realised that he was officially in Micki world.

'I'd love to meet her sometime but for now I'd much rather meet a box of cereal' I said pulling the curtains back and jumping out of the bunk, Jason following closely behind.

We joined Caitlyn and Nate at the table and began talking about the concert that was planned for that night. Shane was absent from the table and Nate told me he had woken up early and was now in the shower. I tried getting the reason for Shane being mad and upset out of my friends though none of them would tell me.

I gave them a growl before excusing myself from the table. I grabbed my phone and went to the space outside of the living room and sat on a green beanbag. I gave Anthony a quick text then called my Mum and Dad and told them what I had been up to.

Just as I was finishing up my phone call Shane walked into the room and came to a halt when he saw me sitting there. I hung up and closed my phone and placed it in my lap, all the while continuing to stare at Shane as I was afraid if I broke the eye contact then he'd leave. I opened and closed my mouth numerous times trying to think of something to say when my phone started ringing. I picked it up and answered the call, still keeping eye contact with Shane, not paying attention to who the caller us.

'Hello?' I asked in a quiet voice as Shane's eyes tore away from mine.

'Hey Mitch, just got you're text. You're not busy or anything are you?' I heard Anthony say and I couldn't help but smile.

'No I'm not really busy. Just hanging out with Shaney boy that's all' I said causing Shane's eyes to snap back to my face. I also think I might have even seen a smile.

'Oh is Shane there? Tell him I say hi.'

'Okay then,' I said slowly, 'Anthony says hi.' No sooner had the words escaped my mouth then Shane had grunted, yes he _grunted_ at me, and walked off.

'Um Anthony...something just came up. I'll call you later okay?' I said standing up.

'Sure but before you go; what's your favourite smell?' he asked seriously and I couldn't help but laugh at his random question.

'I dunno Antho; I guess frangipanis but I don't know why you need to know.'

'Well I thought I might as well start to know you so that's what I'm doing.'

'Hm...fair enough. What's your favourite smell?' I asked in return as I pulled my top down around my stomach.

'Freshly mowed lawn; not only is it a macho smell but it's also the _best _smell.'

'I'll keep that in mind. Cya Antho' I said with a laugh before ending the call.

_Now where did Mr Grey go?_

I was walking past the bunks when I realised Shane's curtains were closed. With a smile I walked over and climbed through them. When I was finally seated at the end of the bed I looked at him to find that he was glaring.

'What did I do?' I asked innocently as I leaned against the wall.

'It's called privacy and you just invaded mine' he said coldly.

'Dude if you haven't noticed you're on a bus with three other teenagers, two of which are girls, and a bird obsessed twenty-one year old. Your privacy is out the window and is currently being eaten by a pack of coyotes' I said coolly as I crossed my arms across my chest all the while returning his glare.

'Does he know your favourite colour?' Shane asked all of a sudden.

'Um...colour? No –wait we are talking about Antho?' he nodded yes before I continued to try to say the right words. 'Oh; well we haven't had much time to talk so he doesn't know -'

'What about when you cry?' Shane said cutting me off. 'Has he helped you when you cry?' he asked leaning forwards slightly.

"What the hell Shane? Yes he has helped me; he was the one who helped me out after the Austen's hit me at the shops.'

'Do you know for a fact that he isn't dating you because he knows you're going to be famous?' Shane asked with leaving forwards even more.

'What is with you Shane? How dare you even ask that! Are you saying no one would date me if I wasn't on tour with Connect 3?' I asked in outrage.

'No I didn't mean it like that Mitch. Guys would be idiots if they gave up the chance to date you even if Connect 3's name wasn't attached...but is _Anthony_?' Shane asked practically spitting his name.

'You know what Shane,' I said leaning forwards to meet him, 'I came in here to ask why you were acting weird with me but I just figured out what it was. You're mad that someone else asked me out. You wanted to but Anthony had beaten you to it. You had all holidays to do what he did but you didn't. Everyone told me that you liked me and I even thought you might have too but I couldn't understand why you wouldn't do something if you did. But now that you think you've missed out you're taking your anger out on me' I hissed as I yanked the curtains open. 'I actually thought that "Shane Grey the International Jerk" had finally gone and was staying far away. But he hasn't and you've gotten worse. You're now "Shane Grey the asshole who is very quickly losing a friend"' I said quietly before climbing out of his bunk.

I grabbed my Flip Video and my sunglasses off of my bed and stormed to the front of the bus and was about to open the door when I realised we were still moving. With a growl I sat on the steps and fumed over the moronic Shane Grey.

_Great...now I'm stuck on a bus with nowhere to go. Lord if you can hear me...please let us pull over for gas so I can get out and run. If I stay on this bus for another second I may kill someone and I don't want to go to jail._

**Two weeks later:  
**

It has been two weeks since I last talked to Shane by choice and by some miracle I still hadn't killed him. Obviously I still had to sing with him and occasionally join in a photo but on the whole; it was a lot easier to ignore the pop star in public than I thought it would be. Though when we were away from the fans and on the tour bus it became a little harder. I refused to be in the same room as the idiot so I would often be by myself though I didn't really mind. Normally when I was I would either text or call Anthony or Sierra and then that would go on for hours.

I was starting to find out how cool of a guy he was; I mean I thought he was when I first met him but now, after talking to him, I've realised my gut was right for once. We were always talking and no matter how bad my day was going he would always make me feel better. He also had this incredible memory. I told him, like on our second conversation, that I was softy for pick up lines and from that day on wards he would always send me a text in the morning with a random line that would guarantee a smile. He is a great guy, a great friend, but I can't see me ever dating him now that I've gotten to know him better.

I was happily in my bunk texting Anthony when my curtains were ripped open and an angry Caitlyn stood in front of me. I raised an eyebrow as she glared at me and was confused at what I did wrong. Without a single word she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my bed.

'What the hell Caitlyn?' I cried as she pulled me to the back of the bus. I tried wriggling out of her grasp but to no luck as she was holding way too tight.

I watched as she opened the dressing room door and thrust me inside and closed the door on my face. I stood for a couple seconds, completely mute and motionless, before I realised that she can't lock me in here. I tried turning the knob but it was stuck. I then tried three more times after this before banging on the door.

'Caitlyn Marie Geller if you do not open this door this instant I am going to...to...do something really bad to you' I threatened as I hit the door again.

I was about to shout another pathetic threat to my kidnapper when the door opened again but before I could get another word someone else was shoved onto me, this resulted in both of us ending up on our asses, as we watched a very pissed off Caitlyn fume in the doorway.

'We have a bit over an hour before the meet and greet. Jason, Nate and I are over you two acting like twelve year olds; neither of you are twelve so grow up! If I come back and you two haven't made up then you're not coming out' Caitlyn warned before slamming the door shut again.

'This is your entire fault you know' Shane muttered from beside me as he stood up.

'Oh gee don't worry Shane; you pushing me to the ground didn't hurt a bit,' I said sarcastically as I pushed myself up from the ground, 'and how is this _my _fault?'

'Because you had to go and act like a spoilt little drama queen and not talk to me for two weeks and because of that you've pissed off everyone and now I'm locked in my fucking dressing room!' Shane yelled as he moved over to the couch and took a seat.

'I was not acting like...okay maybe I was a bit over dramatic with not talking to you, but you could've came and talked to me' I said moving over to the mirror.

'Oh yeah like you would've talked to me if I even tried; besides you're always talking to Anthony these days...you've changed Mitch' Shane admitted quietly. I looked at him through the reflection in the mirror and saw that he actually looked upset. I bit my bottom lip in thought as I examined myself in the mirror.

_I haven't changed that much...I mean physically I haven't. I'm still the same Mitchie on the outside...but what about the inside? I mean I'm having more nightmares about Jimmy, hell they're even happening when I'm fully awake, but surely that hasn't changed me. Okay I'm also a little bit – fine...a lot darker than I used to be but if you saw you ex-boyfriend trying to kill you every time you breathed I doubt you'd be that happy either._

'You don't even sing anymore Mitch; what happened to the girl who loved to create and play music?' he questioned from his seat. At this point I spun around and gaped at him.

'I still write my music thank you' I said coldly as I crossed my arms across my chest.

'Oh yeah...when was the last time you wrote something then?'

'If you must know it was last night' I said with a fake smile.

'Then let me hear it' Shane said with a smirk as my eyes widened with realisation.

'I – I can't...I don't have a guitar or anything' I lied whilst looking around the room.

'Mitch you know that's bullshit; I've heard you sing without any instruments before. Go on...prove it' he said smugly as he rested further back into the couch.

I bit my tongue for a couple of minutes as I tried to remember how I started off the song and when I did I groaned when realising who I had written the song about. I looked at Shane finally to see that he was waiting patiently for me to start singing and with a deep breath I closed my eyes and began to softly sing the words I had written last night.

'_Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months  
Neighbours complaining from the fights and  
Why can't things be the same_

_And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious  
Of what I'm gonna say  
When I tell you I can't live this way.  
But I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane_

_Why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again?  
Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open._

_The only noises in my head  
Are consumed of your voice  
From all the pain and hatred  
How long can you kick somebody down  
Before a foot breaks?' _I slowly trailed off and focused on the ground so I wouldn't have to look at Shane. 'So that was where I got up to' I said after a few minutes of silence.

'Wow...' I heard Shane say and I looked up to find him standing in front of me. I jumped slightly at his sudden closeness.

_When did he get so close? I mean I had my eyes of him for, like, less than a minute! And how did he get her so quietly?_

'Wow what? It's not like you've never heard me sing before' I said as all of a sudden I started feeling shy.

'Yeah of course I've heard you sing before but it's normally "This Is Me," I haven't heard one of your songs in ages...hell I haven't even heard you talk to me in ages.'

'Well I've been,' I was interrupted by my phone ringing in my pocket, 'busy' I finished as I grabbed my phone out and answered the call. 'Hello?'

'Hey Mitch; it's just me checking in. What're you up to?' Anthony said though something didn't sound right in his voice.

'Um...hey Antho' I said moving away from Anthony and to the table besides the wardrobes. 'I'm not really up to anything; just being held hostage by Caitlyn.'

'Hostage? How can they hold you hostage on a tour bus?' he asked in confusion and I heard again how his voice sounded slightly upset.

'I didn't think it was possible either; but low behold here I am locked in the dressing room with Shane...actually I probably need to sort some things out. Is there anything you needed to know or something like that?' I asked as I sat on top of the table and watched a moody Shane take his seat again on the couch.

'I just wanted to see if Sierra has called you yet. But I'm guessing she hasn't so I'll let you get back to being a hostage. Say hey to Shane for me' Anthony said sadly before hanging up on me. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it in confusion.

_Why was he asking me if I had heard from Sierra? What the hell is going on?_

I quickly dialled Sierra's number and waited for her to pick up. When she did finally answer with a sad greeting I bombarded her my questioning without a second thought.

'What the hell is going on S? Anthony just called and left me with one of the most cryptic messages I have ever heard and mentioned you and you better fill me in or so help me God I will leave the tour and come back and find out for myself' I threatened as I jumped off of the table and started pacing. I could feel Shane's eyes on me the whole time I was talking and when I mentioned leaving the tour I could easily hear him swear but I decided to ignore him for the moment.

'There's just a lot of shit going on M; honestly don't worry' Sierra said quietly but I knew it was bad as Sierra _never_ swears.

'Bullshit nothing's going on! You tell me right now what the hell nobody's telling about' I said before swearing when I hit my toe on the table.

'I can't Mitchie – not on the phone – I wonder why your Mum hasn't told you...' I heard Sierra say to herself.

'Mum and I haven't talked in, like three days...it's been hectic out here so whenever she calls I normally have to hang up on her and stop freaking stalling. Just tell me!'

'Fine; but can you at least sit down and promise me you won't freak out? I'm not going to tell you if you start to freak on me' she said and with a sigh I walked over to the corner of the room and sat on the ground with my legs crossed.

'I'm sitting and I promise not to freak; so spill' I said as I moved my phone to my other ear.

'There's no easy way for me to say this M so I'm just going to say it; Jimmy's dead' Sierra said and I felt my heart stop for moment.

'W – what do you mean? No he's not...I mean he can't be' I said in shock as I felt my body start to go numb.

'Mitchie I'm really, really sorry; I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you.'

'When did it happen?' I asked quietly.

'Yesterday...George and Suzie are a mess and the whole town knows I'm really -'

'Sierra stop fucking saying sorry' I swore as I felt a lump start to rise in my throat. 'What happened? I mean they had people watching him and he had a psychiatrist and all that shit! Why are you fucking lying to me?' I cried out as I felt tears spring to my eyes. Through my blurred vision I saw Shane spin around in his seat and started talking to me but I ignored him again.

'No one's telling us any details; only the Austen's know what happened. People are saying though that he went mad and killed himself. Mitchie you promised not to freak out -'

'I gotta go Sierra...I'm meant to be talking things out with Shane. I talk some other time' I said as with one hand I ended the call and turned my phone off and with the other wiped the now falling tears off of my cheeks.

'Mitch what's going on?' I heard Shane ask as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and started crying whilst he soothingly rubbed my back.

_Why did he do that? We promised each other we wouldn't...out of all the promises he could've broken why did he have to choose that one? He can't be dead...he just can't be..._

'You're going to have to tell me what's going on Mitch; I want to help...trust me' Shane said softly as he rested his head against mine.

'He promised he w – wouldn't...he lied to me Sh – Shane' I whispered through sobs.

'Who? Did Anthony do something?' he said and I could hear the anger in his voice.

'Not Anthony...Jimmy...I can't do this' I muttered as I pushed myself away from Shane, shakily stood up and walked over to the door. I tried the knob again in hope that Caitlyn had forgotten but she hadn't. I started banging on the door again trying to get their attention. 'Caitlyn! Open this door!' I yelled as I saw Shane start to walk over to me.

'I can't Mitch; not until you and Shane sort out your problems' Caitlyn said from the other side of the door.

'Caitlyn open this fucking door! I need to get out!' I yelled as I continued to pound the door.

'Geller hurry up and open the door; this isn't a joke' Shane said from beside me.

A few moments later the door opened slightly and I quickly pushed it forward and ran out of the room. I ran to the front of the bus to find that we hadn't stopped yet. I whipped around to find Jason and Nate looking at me in confusion as the tears continued to stream down my face.

'Tell the driver to pull over or I'll make him pull over. I don't give a fuck if we're in the middle of the road; I need to get out' I told them as they jumped to their feet and ran to the front of the bus.

I tried to calm myself down as the bus started to slow down but nothing I did would work. When the bus finally stopped I reached for the door as Jason ran back into the room.

'Mitchie I wouldn't go out there right now we're -' he broke off as I opened the door and stepped out of the bus to find that we were at the venue. Around me stood hundreds of screaming fans who were happily snapping photos of me. To keep myself from yelling at them I bit down on my tongue and rushed forward to where the security guard was standing at the back door to the mall.

After he opened it for me and I gave him a quiet 'thanks' I rushed forwards to what I hoped was the room we were meant to wait in. Once I was inside I closed the door behind me and moved slowly away from the door. No sooner had I collapsed on the couch in tears then my friends had ran into the room to comfort me.

Shane sat next to me with an arm around my shoulders whilst Caitlyn sat on the arm of the chair and slowly rubbed my back leaving Jason and Nate to sit on the ground to offer soothing words. When I was finally able to stop the tears I found that all the sadness I had a moment ago had left and I was mad...no; I was _pissed_.

'Mitchie what happened? All Shane's told us is that Anthony called, and then you called Sierra and the next thing he knew you were crying because of Jimmy. We're your friends...maybe we can help' Caitlyn finally said as I roughly rubbed the wetness of my cheeks.

'Jimmy's dead' I said bluntly as I watched my friend's reactions. Caitlyn had gasped as she clamped a hand over her mouth, Jason had groaned from his seat on the ground whilst Nate's mouth dropped open and Shane stayed speechless though his whole body was now rigid.

'I'm so sorry Mitchie...maybe we should cancel the meet and greet' Caitlyn suggested in a weak voice. I quickly turned and looked at her as if she had suddenly turned into Tess Tyler.

'Cancel the meet and greet? Over my dead body Geller. I may be emotional but I'm not heartless...I know there's fans that have been waiting out there for hours in hope to see their dream husbands,' I said gesturing at the boys which made them laugh, 'and you're asking me to crush the dreams? Ain't happening honey.'

'But are you sure you can do this Mitchie? There may be some reporters out there and they'll want to ask questions' Jason said as I stood up.

'Guys honestly...I'm not going to let Jimmy ruin another day of my life' I said with a fake smile as I walked over to the mirror and laughed bitterly at my ruined makeup. 'You guys go ahead and I'll be out there soon okay? I'd rather not go out there and look like a raccoon.'

With sad smiles on their faces Nate, Jason and Caitlyn left the room leaving Shane alone with me though I hadn't realised this yet. With a groan I leant forwards and rested my forehead on the mirror. My body started shaking again as I tried to steady myself in hope of stopping any tears from re-appearing. A sob escaped as a tear rolled down my cheek and somebody pulled me to their chest.

I didn't protest against his strong arms as I knew it was Shane from the way he smelt. I relaxed into his arms as they tightened around me and I could feel my tears start to stain his shirt but he didn't pull away; instead he just held me to him and let me cry for as long as I wanted to.

When it finally felt as if it was physically impossible for another tear to fall I slowly pulled away from him with a blush. I chewed my lower lip as he raised a hand and gently wiped the tear trails off of my face with a soft smile.

'Can you maybe not tell Caity that I cried again? I'd rather her not know...I think she might actually kill me if she found out that I lied again' I said as I turned back to the mirror and started to wipe away the black smudges that were under my eyes.

'You secret's safe with me Mitch' he said and I smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

'So does this mean we're talking again? Or are you just acting nice and then the next time we're on stage you'll trip me in front of the million fans you have?' I joked as I pulled my lip gloss out of my pocket and started to apply some.

'Oh of course the latter...but now you know my plan so I can't do it anymore' Shane said with a mock pout that made me laugh.

'I'm sure you'll figure out some other type of revenge,' I said turning away from the mirror and taking a deep breath, 'you ready to face your psychotic fans. I bet you you'll have, like, twenty marriage proposals by the end of this' I said as I walked past him.

'Mitchie,' Shane said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, 'I really am sorry.'

'Shane why are you sorry about Jimmy he -'

'No not Jimmy' Shane said interrupting me. I looked at him in confusion as I waited for him to explain. 'What you said back on the bus was true...I was mad at you because of Anthony' Shane said causing my eyes to widen and my mouth to drop.

'I – I don't understand...I mean I was mad that day and just said whatever rubbish came into my head' I said once I had composed myself.

'Well for someone who just bullshits when you're in a bad mood you sure hit the mark pretty well,' Shane said as we walked to the door with him still holding my hand, 'I actually had planned on asking you out after your first concert but Sierra and Anthony interrupted us and he asked you before I got a chance.'

'Wait what did you and Sierra get in a fight about? I remember seeing you guys mad and then you storming off; what happened?' I asked as the memory flittered through my mind.

'Ah...that fight' Shane said with a chuckle. 'Sierra is a very...outspoken girl when she wants to be' Shane said cryptically which caused me to raise an eyebrow. 'Basically when she told me what Anthony was planning on asking I got pissed and told her that I had been planning on doing that too. I believe her exact words were "you ass! You've had all summer to do something and you choose the same moment another guy does?" Remind me to never get in another argument with her again' Shane said with a smile that soon vanished as he saw that I was frowning.

'But I'm with Anthony now...why are you telling me this when I'm with someone else? Do you not know how indecisive I am normally let alone when I have stuff like this that comes up?' I asked in exasperation.

'I'm not asking you to break up with Anthony this minute or even this week or month. I just want you to know why I'm going to have to hate his guts until I finally get to date you. I screwed up; but I'm not giving up Mitch...though I won't be an arrogant Rockstar in doing so' he said as we came to a halt outside of the meet and greet.

'You'll just be an arrogant popstar right?' I said with a smirk before quickly running out onto the stage and taking my seat next to Caitlyn who looked at my questioningly. I quickly told her I would explain myself later when I realised that this meet and greet was different to the other ones I had been at.

Normally the fans would be in a line and would walk up to us with questions and posters to sign but this time the majority of the fans stood behind a small metal gate whilst others stood in line for a microphone. That's also when I realised that I had my own microphone and I felt my heartbeat quicken.

_Okay why did they change it this time? I mean I could have quite easily been able to smile and sign a few photographs or whatever without letting them know how much of an emotional wreck I was but now I have to _talk_?! How the hell am I meant to be calm and polite when I just found out the guy I liked will wait for me and that my ex-boyfriend just killed himself?! Mitchie...breathe! You're not even that famous compared to the boys so the chances of someone asking you a question is pretty slim._

'Hi guys; my name's Anna,' said a cheerful eleven year old that had to stand on a step to talk into the microphone; 'my question is for Mitchie. Do you have a boyfriend and if you do is it Shane?' she asked as her blonde curls bobbed around her innocent face. I heard Shane laugh at his end of the table and was shortly joined by Nate and Jason whilst Caitlyn covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

_Why me? Out of all the questions; why that one?_

'Well...um...Anna is it?' I asked to which she nodded. 'Well you see I – uhh – you sure you don't want to ask me what my favourite animal is?' I pleaded to which the crowd laughed. Anna happily shook her head with a giggle and I groaned in response. 'Fine; yes I'm dating someone and no it's not Shane and I won't tell you his name because I've seen how..._possessive_ some of Connect 3's girl fans can get and I'd rather not have someone track him down and try to kill him with a javelin' I said and the crowd laughed again.

Anna left the microphone with a skip in her step as another girl took her place. She looked maybe a year or two younger than me and was pretty and by the way she was looking at the boys I figured she would ask them a question.

'So you have a boyfriend at the moment but does that mean he is your first or have you had others? Oh I'm Nicole too by the way' Nicole said as she brushed her fringe to the side. With a groan I dropped my hands into my hands and shook my head in disbelief.

'Just a question for you guys,' I said once I got over my bad luck, 'you guys do have questions for Connect 3 and Caitlyn too right? I mean _all_ your questions aren't about my present, past or future relationships are they?' I asked and was answered with more laughter.

_Honestly I don't see anything funny...I mean they haven't asked the boys any hard questions. I mean "what colour is your toothbrush?" is not a difficult question!_

'The boyfriend I have now is the second guy that I've ever dated and no you can't have his name because...'I trailed off as the thought of Jimmy gone forever hit me again.

'Did you guys know that Nate has a girlfriend at the moment?' Shane asked covering for me. There were many giggles, groans and threats that were said after this and I felt Caitlyn shift in her seat next to mine. 'Yup he sure does; she's quite pretty too. You guys would probably like her and I probably shouldn't be telling you this' he said sheepishly as Nate scowled at him.

The questions from the audience continued after this for a good hour and thankfully the guys got their fair share of hard questions...one girl even went as far to ask if any of them had thought about being gay. We finally came to the last girl and I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as the idea of retreating to my bed was too welcoming.

'Hey I'm Crystina and I'm sixteen. My questions for Mitchie, sorry guys it's just because she's been a normal teenager a tiny bit longer,' she said with a smile and I heard the guys laugh, 'so you're sixteen right?' Crystina asked and I nodded yes. 'Cool; well at my school there's lots of kids our age that do drugs or drink or they're stressed out really badly with school. I've heard of all those suicide pacts and things that some people make and I was just wondering, if it's not too personal, if you've ever done or thought about doing something like that.'

Caitlyn almost immediately grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze to tell me they were here and I gave her a grateful smile. I turned back and faced the girl and looked at what she was wearing. Unlike the many fans that were there wearing Connect 3 t-shirts or bright and sometimes provocative clothing she was wearing a dark grey off the shoulder top and black skinny jeans that were tucked into her black high tops. The only thing bright that she was wearing was the lime green singlet that showed beneath her top. I smiled at her wardrobe choice before letting go of Caitlyn's hand and rested my elbows on the table.

_Cool style...looks like something I would wear. I wonder why she's asking this type of question. I mean normally if someone asks something like this there is normally a reason or story that goes along with it you know?_

'Okay truthfully I'd have to say I have done something like that' I admitted which resulted in everyone's shocked gaze to fall on me, 'oh God no I mean not in the way you're thinking' I said quickly when I realised that they thought I meant I did drugs or something like that. 'I mean I had a pact with a – guy' I said after a pause. 'You know how you mentioned the suicide pact?' I asked Crystina and she nodded and I noticed she actually seemed to be listening which made me smile. 'Well he and I had an anti-suicide pact. I think we created it about halfway through last year after someone in my school took their own life.

'We both promised to each other that no matter how bad life would get that we wouldn't take that route. We would talk to each other and help each other no matter what and we would never turn our backs on each other' I said with a pause as I subconsciously let my left hand rest on the scar that Jimmy had given me. 'We had seen what a death can do to the person's family, friends or even town you know and we couldn't even imagine doing that to the people we loved and loved us back. After making that promise we spat on our hands and shook on it,' I said with a soft laugh at the memory, 'and obviously I have kept my end of the bargain and I will continue to until the day God chooses for me to die; though that won't be happening anytime soon. I tend to be very stubborn and I've decided I'm gonna outlive these dudes and I'm gonna live until I'm, like, 308 years old. Someone told me that when you turn a hundred the Queen writes you a letter and all that and if it's true I'm expecting a little island for my 300th birthday' I said lightening the mood.

At the end of the meet and greet Caitlyn and I posed for a couple of photos with Connect 3 and the fans before exiting the mall and entering the tour bus once again. I barely took three steps on the bus before someone tackled me to the ground. I then felt three other people fall on top and with a groan I tried to wriggle out of the pile on but to no avail.

_Damn; why did I have to have the friends that jump onto people? I mean am I really that unlucky?_

'You better keep that pact missy' Caitlyn said from on top of me and I tried to laugh but found I didn't have enough breath so I just nodded.

'If you want us to get off you have to promise us that you won't break it' Jason now said and it sounded like he was on the very top of the pile.

'You can't promise not to break a promise guys...isn't that like jinxing it? But if you guys don't get off me I won't be able to keep either of the promises' I said breathlessly. Slowly the weight left my back and I could finally breathe again. I rolled to my back and laughed at seeing my friends. They all looked at me weirdly as Shane picked me up and stood me on my feet but I couldn't help but continue laughing.

'Do we even want to know Mitch or is it just one of those things that when you explain it won't even be that funny?' Shane questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'It's nothing I'm just couldn't imagine being on tour with anyone else but you guys' I said between laughs before falling back onto the couch.

_So they can annoy me to hell and back but I wouldn't swap them. Caitlyn and Nate must be the most adorable couple ever! They act all proper and business like when people are around but once their alone I've never seen two teenagers so loved up. They would cuddle together on the lounge whilst watching TV or share their ice cream...I even managed to video tape it once without them knowing. Jason is incredible! I mean who else could go from being a bird loving boy to a mature guy who is full of philosophical wisdom and has a girlfriend in a day? And then there's Shane. Let's just say it's going to be interesting what happens when the tour finishes in...a week. God...one week and then I'm back home and living my routine life. Oh what joyous thoughts to have!_


	9. The Beginning of the Last Day

**A/N: Here's another chapter for PTBK and yes I know it's been a while but I've had SACs and my parents have continuously threatened to pull the plug if I didn't study so it wasn't _fully_ my fault for not updating soon. There is a bunch of Smitchie in this chapter so I hope you like it. Also if it seems like Mitchie takes everything pretty well in this chapter it's what I wanted...she'll have her breakdown from all of it soon don't worry.**

**Also quite a bit of Naitlyn making out and we get to have a glimpse of Micki. And I know there haven't been many promises lately and the press haven't played a big part but just wait until Mitchie gets home...it's going to be very...interesting :)  
**

**Anyway I hope everyone's lives are dandy right now because I'm contemplating whether or not I should take my cousin up on moving to Qld with them...it's actually quite tempting. Also how can a person be too happy or too sad? And if you can't be either then what the fuck are you meant to be? Crazy people. Anyway check out The Spill Canvas and their music if you haven't heard of them and if you have good on ya! I love their stuff!**

**On another note please keep reviewing, favouriting and alerting. It honestly makes my day when I get those emails saying people like my story and if you see any massive mistakes I've made let me know please. Thanks heaps for all those people who are still reviewing; you guys are awesome!  
**  
**Disclaimer: I live in Australia not America. If I owned Camp Rock I'd be in America right now and hanging out with JB or Demi and not here and confused out of my mind now wouldn't I? I also am not connected to Ryan Sheckler or Taylor Lautner or Jessica Alba. And the only connection that I have with David Crowder Band, The Rocket Summer and Journey is that I _really _like their music. I do not own them.  
**

* * *

'Hey Mitch wake up for a second okay? You can go back to bed right after...just as long as you wake up right now' Shane's voice broke through my dreams.

'No...just give me a few...' I mumbled into my pillow before turning my head to the side. I opened my eyes the tiniest bit and tried to think up a different approach to get him to leave when I realised he was still standing beside my bunk.

'What are you doing Mitch?' he asked with a soft laugh as I started waving a hand in front of him.

'I tried imagining you as Ryan Sheckler but it didn't work. Now I'm trying to make you vanish but I can't remember where I put my wand' I muttered sleepily as I dropped my hand to the mattress.

'Why am I meant to be Ryan Sheckler?' Shane asked as he slowly pulled me up to a sitting position.

'Shane, its Ryan Sheckler. As if I wouldn't wake up for him' I explained as I shifted myself to the side of the bed.

'Nice Michelle; way to make a guy feel loved' he said sarcastically.

'You know what; I've changed my mind. I like the idea of sleeping better than seeing your surprise.'

I moved to turn around and climb back under the blankets but Shane softly grabbed my be the waist and pulled me off of the bed.

'Aargh Shane...its cold' I whined as he placed me onto the ground.

'C'mon Mitch; I swear this is worth it' he said with a slight push to my back but I refused to budge.

'First you wake me up from my dream of being Mrs Ryan Sheckler and now you're expecting me to _walk_? Ain't happening bud' I said turning to face him.

'Fine; God you make it difficult to do nice things for,' Shane complained as he knelt tot the ground, 'hop on.'

I looked at him as if he was insane before attempting to turn back to my bed. I managed to get one foot on Caitlyn's empty bunk below mine and was about to pull myself up when Shane picked me up and held me bridal style.

'Shane...I'm not in the mood...please let me sleep whined though I couldn't help but realise how comfy he was.

'Almost there Mitch...and we...are...here' he said as we arrived in the lounge room. I sleepily lifted my head to find Nate and Caitlyn cuddling on the couch with Jason lying on his back on the ground in front of them.

Shane walked over to the small group and sat me down next to Caitlyn before also squeezing himself in between me and the arm of the chair. With a groan I shifted slightly closer to Caitlyn before looking at the group questioningly.

'Is there a reason why I'm not currently dreaming about Ryan Sheckler?' I asked as Jason sat up.

'Who's Ryan Sheckler?' he asked in confusion.

'Who's Ryan Sheckler?' I repeated in disbelief as Caitlyn gasped dramatically. 'Not only is he the coolest looking guy but he was, like, the awesomest eyes that God has ever blessed a person with' I said dreamily as I rested my head on Caitlyn's shoulder.

'Should we warn Anthony about your infatuation with this boy?' Jason said teasingly.

'Ha ha very funny; It's not different then a guy's obsession with Jessica Alba.'

'Yeah but see the difference is we've met Jessica so it is kind of different. Besides Jessica is...hot' Nate said and I burst out in laughter at the look Caitlyn gave him. 'But you know...she's tall? Yeah that's it. Also you know I like you more than that...tall woman' he said sheepishly.

After a few moments of awkward silence Caitlyn smiled and bumped Nate's shoulder with her own.

'I guess I shouldn't get too mad...I mean have you seen Taylor Lautner recently?' Caitlyn asked and I nodded as I knew where she was going with this. 'He is the buffest of all buffs. I mean some guys get muscle and they look ridiculous whilst others stay scrawny but Taylor?' at this Caitlyn whistled before sighing in happiness. 'I would not mind a piece of that.'

Nate opened his mouth to respond but I decided to be a good friend and interrupt the stupid fight that I knew would happen.

'Anyway back to my question; why are we out here in the early hours of the morning?' I asked my friends.

'Well it's the start of our last day together on tour so I thought we should start it from the beginning...so here we are' Shane said sadly.

'Wow...it is; naww Shaney has a soft spot' Caitlyn teased.

'Shaney? Ah...no. Where the hell did you pull that from?'

'I heard Mitchie say it and you didn't kill her so now I'm gonna call you that from now on too.'

'Jase make room down there; I'd rather not be in the middle of the fight' I warned before leaning forwards and sliding onto the ground.

I heard Jason shift next to me and then I felt him poke my arm. I turned my head to the side to see his happy, smiling face and I knew he must have been thinking about Micki.

'You gonna tell 'em?' I asked in a whisper.

'About Micki?' he asked in a whisper too and I nodded. 'I don't know; do you think I should?' Jason asked and I could hear the excitement in his voice about letting the boys know about her.

With a smile I nodded and gave him a few more reassuring words before rolling over onto my back and sitting up.

'Dudes; Jason here has some awesome news and if any of you bag him about it I am so putting up the embarrassing videos I have of you on YouTube,' I threatened as I stood up, 'trust me...I will.' With that I laid down on my friends so that my legs were stretched out on Caitlyn and Nate and my head was resting on Shane's lap.

Shane looked down at me, gave me a smile and a wink before looking up to face Jason. I could feel the heat form in my cheeks as I turned my head so that I was also now looking at Jason but I couldn't get the image of Shane winking at me out of my head.

_Okay; so maybe resting my head on his lap wasn't the smart idea I've ever had. But in my defence it was either his or Nate's and well...it would be awkward to lie like this on a guy who I think of as an annoying brother._

'IhaveagirlfriendandI'vebeendatingherforsevenmonthsandI'mreallysorryIdidn'ttellyouguysbutIdidn'tthinkyou'dbelievemebutshe'sreallycooland -' Jason broke off midsentence and started gasping for air.

'Jase maybe next time you tell everyone good news you should try adding a few breaths in your sentence' I joked at my friend's antics.

'You're right...but I just wanted to get it over with before I chickened out – don't hit me!' Jason cried as he raised his arms over his head.

I looked at him in confusion before realising Nate had stood up and was now walking over to his friend. I ignored the fact that I didn't even notice him move and instead decided to come to Jason's aid.

'Now Nate; you can't get mad at Jase for not telling you,' I said as I sat up and squeezed myself in between Caitlyn and Shane, 'I mean no one ever really told me about you and Geller and I didn't get abusive so you can't either.'

For a moment I actually thought that Nate was going to hit Jason but instead he tackled Jason to the carpeted ground.

'Dude! Awesome! You should've told us' Nate cried happily as he pulled Jason into a bone crushing "man hug." 'I wouldn't have told you to ask out those fans if I knew you were already taken.'

'You what?' Caitlyn and I both screeched in unison.

'It was only once – fine twice – okay, okay; I told him to do it seven times but before you hit me let me explain,' Nate said quickly as Caitlyn and I had stood up and walked over to the youngest band member whilst Shane started to laugh. 'I felt bad as well; I mean I have you Caity and I wouldn't swap that for the world, Mitchie has Anthony and Shane has his mirror' said Nate with a soft chuckle that died quickly due to Shane's glare. 'I just wanted Jason to have someone too.'

'Oh God Nate; you are such a guy' I said with a shake of my head as I flopped back onto the couch.

'At this moment I don't know if I want to hit you or kiss you' Caitlyn said with her arms crossed across her chest and eyes narrowed.

'Well if you ask me I'd have to say the kiss sounds pretty good' Nate said with a smirk as he walked closer to Caitlyn.

Before she could come back with one of her famous witty remarks Nate quickly pulled her to him and started to kiss her. The sight of the two love birds made me smile but at the same time I had an urge to break up the show of affection.

Shane tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to find he was holding a pillow with a grin on his face. It took me a few seconds to figure out what he meant but when I did I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to muffle the laughter.

I clicked my fingers at Jason to get his attention as the love birds continued to make out and once I got he finally looked at me I threw a pillow at him.

'Hey -' Jason said but stopped when he saw Shane and I frantically waving our hands in attempt to tell him to shut up.

I gestured to the pillow and then at the oblivious couple before holding three fingers up. I slowly put down one, then another and finally the last one as Shane and I threw our pillows at Caitlyn and Nate.

'Get a room!' we at the same time before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Caitlyn and Nate broke apart, Caitlyn blushing whilst Nate had a large dopey grin on his face. The grin vanished almost instantly as Jason's pillow flew through the air and hit Nate on the side of his head.

'Yeah...ditto!' Jason yelled enthusiastically before facing me and giving me the thumbs up. I doubled over in laughter at Jason as Nate continued glaring at him whilst fixing his hair up.

'I think it's obvious we're not welcomed here by these jealous people' Nate said dramatically with a raise of his chin. He grabbed a laughing Caitlyn by the hand before merrily skipping out of the room.

'You know he's really came out of his shell since he's met Caitlyn...its cool' Shane said from beside me.

'Hey...um...I'm...yeah' Jason mumbled incoherently as he got up from the ground and started walking towards the bunks.

'Where ya going Jase?' I called out although I had a pretty good idea of what he was planning on doing.

'Um...just gonna see if Micki is on...haven't talked to her in a while...time difference and stuff' he mumbled before leaving the room but not quick enough for me to miss the smile and blush he was wearing.

'Naww...you gotta love that kid' I said as I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the couch.

'Mitch; what are we gonna do?' Shane asked quietly.

'I don't know; I was thinking about going back to dreaming about Ryan Sheckler' I joked.

'No not right now; I mean when you're back home. What are we gonna do then?' he asked again in the same quiet voice.

I slowly opened my eyes with a soft groan whilst I tried to think up an answer for his question.

_I don't know Shane; I guess you'll go back to being a big 'ole popstar that everyone knows whilst I'll be going back to my little town and be known as the girl who did a one off tour with Connect 3. Yeah; no...I'd rather that not happen. But how do I say that?_

'I don't know Shane, something will happen and it'll work out...it normally does' I said with a small shrug.

'But how do you know that it will work out this time? I mean it would have been hard for you to forget us when you're on a bus with us 24/7, but what happens when you go back to your home with Sierra and Anthony?' Shane said adding a touch of venom to Anthony's name.

I felt a blush grace my cheeks when I remembered the conversation Shane and I had had a few weeks ago about Anthony. I turned my head away from him and gave another shrug that was barely noticeable.

'I just don't know okay. You think I haven't thought about all this? This is one of the reasons I didn't want to come on tour' I said in exasperation. 'I knew that if I loved being out here then I wouldn't want to go home. I don't want to leave all this.'

'Then don't Mitch,' Shane said and I heard him move closer to me, 'maybe I can get David to sign you up with Java. The guys already love your voice and you could continue touring with us.'

'And what if they want me to tour without you guys? I'd be even worse off as I wouldn't have anyone then' I said sadly as I turned to face him again.

'Oh...I didn't think about that...' Shane said in a similar sad voice.

'Mitchie your phone is ringing!' Jason shouted from his bunk.

'Can you answer it for me?' I yelled back.

A few seconds later a confused Jason was walking out with my phone to his ear. I raised an eyebrow and he mouthed that it was Sierra. I quickly stood up from the couch and extended a hand for my phone.

'Yeah...okay; calm down though. She's right here. Yeah...yup...okay cya' Jason said before handing the phone to me.

'Yellow?' I asked and I could feel the nerves start to stir in my stomach.

_Sierra never calls this early. Shit! She's crying! Oh God...what do I do? Sierra has only cried once before and that was because what Jimmy did to me. I've never heard her cry like this!_

'I'm so sorry Mitch! I s-swear I didn't mean to. We re-really didn't. P-please don't be mad' Sierra begged through sobs whilst I moved away from the couch and over to the dining table.

'Hun you're going to have to breath; I can't understand you when cry. You might as well be speaking Mandarin' I joked lightly but I didn't even manage to get a chuckle out of her.

By this time Shane was now sitting across from me with an eyebrow raised in question. I shrugged my shoulders in confusion before Shane stood up and walked over to the fridge.

'Where are you right now Sierra?' I asked as I continued to try and calm her down.

'Outside my house' Sierra said as her sobs started to die down.

'Do I want to know why you aren't _inside _your house?'

'Well he's in there and I ran out and I can't go back in until I talked to you.'

I frowned in uncertainty but soon smiled as Shane came back to the table with two bowls of ice cream. He slid a bowl over to me and I gave a smile of thanks before eating a mouthful of ice cream.

_Aargh! Brain freeze!_

'So who's inside your house then? I asked as Shane laughed at the face I was pulling. I dropped my spoon into the bowl before pressing my left thumb against the bridge of my mouth.

'Anthony' she said quietly and my hand fell limply to the table.

'Sierra; can you tell me what's going on? I have a feeling I have a right to know' I said as my brain started drawing dramatic conclusions.

'He...he might have kissed me and I think I kissed him back but then I remembered that he was dating you so I pushed him back and ran out of the house and called you' Sierra said and I felt my jaw drop open at her statement as my heart felt like someone had hit it.

'Um...okay...alright then. There's something else isn't there?' I asked and I was surprised at how calm I sounded even though on the inside I was an emotional wreck.

'I'm guessing you haven't read any of the gossip lately in the magazines. You're currently a big thing right now and there's lots of speculation about you and Shane. I think Anthony started believing some of it and I think he might've been...hanging out with another girl.'

'When you say "hanging out" you don't mean playing baseball with another girl do you?' I asked with a shaky voice. 'Who was the other girl?'

'You don't want to know Mitchie and I don't want to be the one that has told you.'

'Um...okay. I have another call coming through but thanks for telling me,' I said emotionless, 'I'll sort this out when I get home.'

I hung up on her and ignored Shane's questions before answering the other call.

'Mitchie; have you heard from Sierra? I need to talk to her badly' Anthony said from the other end of the line.

'She just called me and I know,' I said as I chewed the inside of my mouth, 'I thought you knew that I would never two-time on you. You could have talked to me.'

'As if you weren't with him Mitchie! You're with the guy almost every hour of the day and you expect me to believe you?' Anthony yelled and I had to hold the phone away from my ear for a moment.

'I never did anything and neither did Shane. God, why couldn't you have just trusted me?' I asked in frustration.

'Because Suzie told me about your tendency to lie; I bet you've already tainted that stupid ring you wear' he sneered and I felt the familiar picking sensation in my eyes.

'You don't have a clue what you're talking about. If you did you'd know I'd never do such things as it means that much to me' I said as anger started coursing through me.

Shane was waving his hands in front of my face to get my attention and when he finally had it he signalled that he wanted the phone. I shook my head as Anthony continued to yell about all the supposed lies and promises that I've broken. He nodded his head seriously and I once again shook mine as he leant over the table. Before I even had a chance to hang up on Anthony or move away Shane had snatched the phone out my hand and was now listening to Anthony.

'Dude; shut up. Do you even know what the fuck you're going on about?' Shane asked and I heard the growl in his voice. 'What the fuck are you on about? Don't you think that if we wanted to go out we would? Bloody hell you're an idiot. Take that back...you fucking asshole she isn't any of that.'

I had a good idea of what Anthony was saying as I could still hear him yelling at Shane and with a slight shrug of my shoulders I stood up from the table. I grabbed my bowl of ice cream off of the table and turned my back on Shane before walking back to my bunk and climbed in.

I pulled my curtains closed like I had done so many times whilst on tour then leaned over to my iPod stereo and pressed play. The words of "You're Everything" by David Crowder Band started to play and filled my space with soft music as I stabbed my ice cream with my spoon.

_How come all the guys I date or "get to know" always end up being total dicks? Do I really have that poor of taste in boys? Friggen Suzie. Out of all the girls in town he just had to pick the one that not only hates me but wants my blood! So stupid! She'll be done with him the moment she finds out I'm over him...and what am I going to do with Sierra?_

'Knock, knock Torres; I'm coming in' Nate warned before sticking his head through my curtain and pulled a face. I managed a small smile as he jumped into my bunk and sat across from me. The song finished and was replaced with "Never Knew" by The Rocket Summer as Nate glanced at my curiously.

'Ice cream and loud music' Nate said whilst gesturing to my bowl of ice cream. 'I'm guessing Anthony was a dickhead?'

'Yup and I'm not going to cry because crying is for stupid people who like wasting their stupid time and I'm not that stupid so I'm going to make this stupid day on to remember for all the right reason' I said stabbing the ice cream with the spoon every time I said the word "stupid."

'C'mere Mitchie' Nate said pulling me into a hug, 'he's an ass but think of it this way...when you're rocking it out on the red carpet with Ryan Sheckler he is going to realise he fucked up big time' he joked and I laughed as we pulled away from each other.

'Hey Mitch! Come check this out' Caitlyn yelled from outside my bunk.

I climbed out of the bunk and looked back to find Nate holding my spoon in his hand and the bowl of the melted ice cream tilted so that he was drinking it. Caitlyn and I both doubled over in laughter as Nate placed the bowl back on my bed to reveal this ice cream moustache he was sporting.

'Well you just left it and it was practically melted; besides you have no proof that I did anything with the ice cream' Nate said with a smug smile whilst joining Caitlyn and I on the ground as a frustrated Shane entered the hallway. He looked up at his friend and stopped dead in his tracks as his eyebrows rose in amusement.

I ignored the very..._different _friends before realising that Jason was happily talking away on his computer. For a split second I thought he had completely lost the plot before I realised he was doing a video chat.

'Brother from another mother you have ice cream on your face; you look like an anorexic Santa Clause' Shane said and I stifled a giggle at what he said.

'I do? Aww...damn. It's Easter of '99 all over again' Nate said sadly.

'Here I'll help; you have a little there...yeah and there...and right here too' said Caitlyn and I turned at just the wrong moment. Where I thought I would see Caitlyn making fun at Nate's face I instead saw her _making out_ with his face.

With an amused shake of my head I turned back to Jason and joined him on his bed.

'Hey Jase; is this who I think it is?' I asked gesturing to the now confused brunette.

'Yup; Mitchie this is my girlfriend Micki' Jason said with a goofy smile and I realised that that was his "Micki smile."

'Oh hey Micki; Jason's told me all about you' I said to the now blushing girlfriend.

'I thought you looked familiar, my little cousin loves your music' Micki said with a smile that showed her perfect teeth.

_Oh wow...she's stunning! Who knew Jason had such good taste?_

'Really – wait...how has she heard my music? I thought you lived in Australia' I asked in confusion.

'We do but Nina is an obsessed Connect 3 fan and she was YouTube-ing their performances and found you singing. She showed me the last time I w as at her house. Nina keeps posting questions on the fan site about whether or not you'll be realising an album. I don't really blame her; you have a really nice voice' she said causing me to now blush.

'Gee thanks,' I said awkwardly before turning my head to find that Caitlyn and Nate were still kissing, 'it was nice seeing – yeah that would make sense because I haven't met you in person yet – but I need to go. If I don't break up the make out fest then we make have a faceless Caitlyn. Talk soon though' I said with a wave before hoping out of the bunk.

'Hey guys,' I said tapping Caitlyn on the shoulder, 'break it up or you'll get in trouble if David comes in.'

Despite what I said the two continued on obliviously kissing each other. With a groan of frustration I went to tap Caitlyn on the shoulder again when two arms wrapped around my waist. I squealed as he picked me up and walked me out to the lounge room.

I turned my head so that I could see that it was a smiling Shane who was carrying me. I laughed as he walked over to the couch and sat down so that I was sitting on his lap.

'Shane...it's way too early to be carried around twice' I said moving off of his lap. I slid to the ground with a soft thud and rested my back on the couch before tilting my head back so that I was seeing him upside down.

'Maybe it's too early for normal people to carry you around but I'm _the _Shane Grey so it's different' he said cockily.

'Gee...someone's modest' I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

'Of course' Shane said with his winning smile.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Shane leaned forwards so that his face was hovering above mine.

'Hello' I said softly.

'Hello hello,' Shane said, 'I'm sorry about what Anthony did.'

'Aargh...why are you sorry? You didn't pay him to kiss any of the many girls he ended up making out with' I groaned as I dropped my head forwards to my knees. 'But at least you don't have to be jealous of Anthony anymore' I mumbled into my pyjama pants.

'I know; total waste of my time. Did you know I even practised being nice in the mirror' Shane said as he moved down and sat next to me.

'You practised being nice?' I asked in amusement, raising my head.

'Yup; it was hard too. Too think I could've been practising my left hook as it's going to come in handy when I see him next.'

'Okay I don't care how many girls he kissed but you _cannot _punch a guy. Do you not realise how much damage the press will do with those photos? Besides you'll probably need to save it for the Momma's boy I'll end up dating. I mean I've already had the psychotic killer and the cheater...I'm running out of assholes to date' I joked with a chuckle.

'I am _not _a Momma's boy' Shane said in indignation. 'I love my mum but in no way would I classify myself as a Momma's boy.' I looked at him out of the corner of my eye before starting to laugh.

'I didn't mean you Shane; I was thinking out loud' I said once I calmed down.

'Yes but as I'll be your next boyfriend you were suggesting that I was a Momma's boy.'

'Who said you'd be my next boyfriend?' I asked as I crossed my arms against my chest.

'Because if you date someone who isn't me I'm going to have to threaten the kid's life and that is honestly too much work. So you might as well skip the messy lawsuits and kiss me' Shane said leaning in slightly.

'Is that so?' I asked as I leaned in too so that our faces were gradually getting closer to each other.

'Yup' he said quietly with a small smile.

I closed my eyes as I felt Shane's warm minty breath on my face and realised I couldn't have been happier about the upcoming moment.

_How does he manage to have minty breath at four in the morning? I should really write down the name of his tooth – Mitchie you are not seriously thinking about toothpaste when he is about to kiss you! Focus!_

Just as I broke out of my thoughts the bus went over a pot hole that resulted in everything and everyone in the bus to be jolted around. This of course included Shane and me. I was thrown forwards which resulted in Shane and my noses and foreheads to bang against each other.

Shane and I both laughed at the situation before I felt Shane's calloused hands gently grab my shoulders and pushed my backwards onto the floor. I smiled as Shane lay down on top of me so that his arms were on either side of me to support his weight.

'See; even if we did go over another ditch neither of us will end up with anymore bruises' he explained with the special smile he saved for me. I could not help but giggle at what he said though the giggle ended short as Shane leaned in to try and kiss me again.

Once again I felt his warm breath on my face as my eyes fluttered closed for the second time. My heart felt like it was about to explode out of my body if Shane didn't hurry up and kiss me. I had to physically make myself breath slower as I felt Shane's lips brush against mine though just as soon as I felt his lips they were gone.

'Hey Shane; Jase wants to talk with – hey youse are...oh...ha ha that's funny' Nate said from the doorway he said with a chuckle.

'Bloody hell' Shane swore as he rested his forehead against mine. 'Nate you better bloody run and pray you get Spidey's powers and stick to the ceiling otherwise you're dead' he growled before jumping up off me and chasing his good friend around the bus.

'So...did I just see Mr Grey go in for a kiss or did my eyes mistake me Miss Torres?' Caitlyn teased as she sat on the couch with a wide smile.

'Oh shuddup' I mumbled as I covered my hands over my now red face.

_So, so close...I am so straightening Nate's hair the next time he falls asleep and videotaping him whilst he's in the shower singing "Don't Stop Believing" We'll see how happy he is when all his fans hear and see him singing to the shower head..._


End file.
